Detective Uzumaki
by DarkestLight234
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi jinjuriki, in this case, detective. What if Naruto was born with a brilliant mind? What if Naruto could look at something and determine where's it's been, who's touched it, and why? This is the story of Detective Uzumaki. *READ FOR CONCEPT*
1. Chapter 0 - Author Notes

**Detective Uzumaki**

_Summary - Naruto Uzumaki, _Kyuubi_ jinjuriki, in this _case_, detective. What if Naruto was born with a brilliant mind? What if Naruto could look at something and _determine_ where's it's been, who's touched it, and why? This is the story of Detective Uzumaki._

* * *

This is not the first chapter, it's simply a question. Would anybody want to read this? I think it would be brilliant I've been wanting to read a story like the one I'm proposing for quite some time.

So for context, he wouldn't necessarily be as smart as Shikamaru, but he would have high levels of deductibility. However, Naruto has already been shown to be very smart in the anime. Before you get mad at me and start typing how I'm so stupid and how nobody would ever listen to me, hear me out.

Naruto learned a B and A rank Ninjustu respectively in a couple of hours as shown in the anime, right after not graduating. The Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone), and the Tajuu Kage Bushin respectively. Why does this prove anything? Well, whenever Sauske learned the Katon: Gokakyou (Fire Release: Grand Fire Ball) It's treated as good just not as good as Itachi. That justu is a C rank. So how much better would it be to learn a B and A rank in a couple of hours? Of course, the age difference was extreme, but coupling how Kakashi also knew elemental justu's when he was but a young 6-year-old and how the difference in rank might also mean a difference in how easy it is to learn.

If that doesn't convince you maybe this will. Naruto learned the Rasengan in a Month maybe two whereas Jiraya said it took him three years. Not only that, but even Jiraya himself said that Naruto had made up for his lack of chakra control with a unique motion. Would an idiot draw inspiration from seeing a cat pop a balloon? Certainly not.

But what does any of this have to do with Naruto being smart, everyone calls him the dead last and stuff? You might be asking, well the definition of intelligence is the ability to grasp a concept quickly, which is exactly what learning a new technique would require. Whereas Naruto suffers from a lack of knowledge which is ignorance not a lack of intelligence. See Naruto basically has to play catch up and learn everything that he should have learned as an academy student! And he still manages to beat a tailed beast some months after becoming a genin.

* * *

All I'm proposing is changing his personality to match that hidden intelligence, and give him a bit more to work off of. If anybody's interested I'll be writing chapter one and hopefully post it towards the end of the week. Saturday or Sunday perhaps, good day I hope people will agree when I say Naruto was shafted way more than anybody thought!


	2. Chapter 1 - Setting the Stage

Detective Uzumaki- Chapter 1- Setting the Stage

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, however, if Kishimoto wanted to, he could always give the rights to me. Right?**

* * *

A man around 6'2 with a blue jacket, black pants, blue eyes, and spiky blond hair sits in a chair, "In a land where Humans use a powerful life force called chakra to scale trees, shoot fireballs, and walk on water how many people take the time to think anymore?" He shifts in his seat somewhat. "Honestly it makes me wonder," He takes a second to take a deep breath, "What would have happened to me if I didn't think? Ah but I'm being rude my name is Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze and this is my story.

* * *

-32 Years Ago-

* * *

A man with long spiky blond hair and a white cloak appears in a room suddenly, in a yellow flash, some might say. In the room are various baby items, a toy chest, a box with baby food in it, a crib, and a bed. On the bed is a beautiful woman with long red hair. She appears very tired and looks like she's been crying. She snuggles up to the baby boy beside her. The baby had blond hair and baby blue eyes just like the man.

The man sits beside his wife, "Kushina . . ." Kushina opens her eyes wide in surprise and a happy smile appears on her face. "Minato! Did you do it? Did you beat it!" Minato looks down and shakes his head softly. Kushina looks confused for a moment before gasping softly, "No, nononononono." Minato looks at his wife soft baby blue eyes meeting dark blue for a second, a single tear goes down Minato's cheek. "If I wouldn't do it to my own son . . . .how could you expect me to do it to anyone else." Minato whispers somberly. Kushina just looks down and shakes her head. "Naruto . . . . I . love you, my little fishcake." Kushina breaks down into tears sobbing uncontrollably, Minato face looks sad, but determined, "I love you Kushina," Minato says before he disappears in a yellow flash with Naruto in his hands. Kushina takes one last look at where he was standing previously before she stops crying, sniffling, and then leaves the room.

* * *

Hundreds of men were all along a giant wall, a village behind them, all of the shinobi, however, were facing away from the village. One Ninja steps forward and yells, "Hold it off until lord Fourth gets here!" The ninja is an old man in full black shinobi dress. He bites his thumb, "Summoning Justu!" his hands fly into each of the five hand seals, and then he slams his hand into the ground. A large puff of smoke appears and out of it, a monkey walked out if, the monkey was a couple of feet taller than the man, also in battle wear. "Hiruzen is that . . ." The monkey asks, Hiruzen looks at his summon in determination, "Yes, the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi!"

Just then a giant ball of light appears in the horizon. A giant figure lands on the ground in front of the gate of Konohagakure. It's massive, several stories tall, with Nine furry tail swaying everywhere behind it, but in its eyes aren't the normal reptilian slashes surrounded with blood-red irises that were normally in it's eyes, but four circles one in the middle with three in a triangular pattern around the middle one with a red iris appears in the giant foxes eyes. Hiruzen, however, does not notice this and stands up straighter, "Enma. It's been a pleasure, but if we're going out-" he stops just looking at Enma however and gives a look to all of the shinobi behind him, hundreds of them, "then, LET'S GO OUT FIGHTING! FOR KONAHA!" Hiruzen Sarutobi charges the beast with hundreds of battle cries behind him, with this the shinobi of Konaha charge.

* * *

As the shinobi of Konaha fight, Minato, the fourth Hokage appears. He's apparently already hidden his son and approaches a man in a clearing not too far outside of Konaha. Minato had gotten confirmation from his anbu that this was the man who had separated his wife from the Nine-tails. The man is about as tall as Minato himself, with a black cloak, and a dark orange spiraling mask. The Masked Man steps toward the Hokage. The Hokage speaks, "who has the power to control the Kyuubi? Who has the power to slip into Konaha and take advantage of my wife's pregnancy? Only one shinobi has such prowess." Minato straightens his cloak, he looks ahead with a fierce look of protectiveness, "It must be you, Madara Uchiha!" the masked man looks as if he's about to speak, but is cut off by Minato. "YOU THINK YOU CAN INVADE MY VILLAGE! THREATEN MY WIFE AND SON! KILL OUR CITIZENS! DEFEAT MEE! WELL THAN THINK AGAIN!" Minato screams all of this in a rage and charges the masked man with a blue ball of spiraling chakra in one of his hands. The masked man runs forward to meet him, chains leaving his sleeves and trailing in the air behind him. Minato ball gets bigger and bigger, "FOR KONAHA! ODAMA RASENGAN (Big ball of spiraling chakra)!"

He attempts to slam the just into Madara's chest, but instead goes straight through the man. Going directly into the man's chains. Minato looks confused for a second before pivoting into the ground his hand with the Rasengan touches first, it explodes, launching the Hokage several hundred feet into the air, a small crater where he did it. The Masked Man looks up in apparent confusion, only to see Minato quickly making hand signs, "FUUTON: HORITORUNEDO NO IKARI NO JUSTU (Wind release: Wrath of Divine Tornadoes!)" Harsh winds pick up directly below the Hokage before transforming into two massive tornadoes. The masked man jumps back while making hand signs of his own, "Kyukkayou no Justu (Ultimate fireball technique.)" He spews out a humongous ball of fire directly into the tornadoes, the two justu explode upon impact creating a field of smoke, both fighters disappear into it when they charge forward. Clanging is heard in the smoke field, before, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Several shuriken and kunai went flying and the smoke dispersed when the wind justu was used.

The two shinobi clash again, Minato brings up his leg in an ax kick, but the man hits it down with an elbow and tries for a sidekick. However, the Hokage twirls and levels the Masked Man with a haymaker, catching the Masked Man before he could put up his intangibility, Minato smirks, "got ya." He twirls a kunai in his hand, not just any kunai a three-pronged kunai with seals all over the handle. Minato stabs forward going through the Masked man, who had used his justu once again, Minato throws up the special kunai right after he's all the way through the Masked Man. When he's through he disappears and reappears in a yellow flash right above the Masked Man. A Rasengan appears in Minato's hand, "RASENGAN!" He slams it into the masked man's back flattening him out. Minato kicks him into a tree, zooming right in front of him. Minato lays into the Masked Man with punches, kicks, elbows and then finally, his hands flash several hand signs, "Separating Five Element Seal!" He slams his hand into the Masked Man one final time undoing the genjustu the Man had put on the Kyuubi. Minato pants backing up, "huh, huh, you no longer control the Nine-Tails. It's over." The masked man looks up and the eye pattern we saw on the Kyuubi's eye disappears from Man's eye, fading into black, "Just because you beat me now, doesn't mean you've won. The Kyuubi is destroying your precious village as we speak!" He then disappears in a cloud of smoke. Minato slams his hand into a tree, "Damn it! He was reversed summoned." He taps his ear, "Kakashi bring Naruto to district warehouse 4A." static, then an "Hai, Lord Fourth." responded. Minato leaned against a tree, closing his eyes and resting for a second. His eyes snapped open, and he disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

Hiruzen was facing off with the Kyuubi, he had slammed his staff into the Kyuubi's head giving him a few seconds breath he pants as the giant red staff in his hand disappears in a puff of smoke and his hands blur with the speed of his hand seals, "Katon: Gokakyou no justu (Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Justu!)" Hiruzen released a giant fireball at the tail of the Kyuubi smacking down right in front of him. He jumps onto a building his hands blurring, "Doton: Dokyukugon (Earth Style: Mud Dragon!)" He slams his hands into the building a spire of earth rising up before huge parts if it falls off revealing a long dragon made of the earth. It roars before slamming into the Kyuubi's stomach. A Kage Bushin of Hiruzen on a building opposite the real Hiruzen screams, "Fuuton: Wind Vacuum!" While another situated beside the other screams, "Katon: Rushing Blazes!" A triangular line of wind impacts at the same time a wave of dark red flames hit the Kyuubi. All of the justu resulting in an awesome explosion in front of Hiruzen who had jumped to the building behind the one that was decimated by his earth dragon. His eyes sparkingly as he doesn't wait for the Biju to come out to finish it, "Katon: Extreme Exploding fire bomb!" He spews out a circular disk of fire launching it at the Kyuubi, before making a hand seal, "Katsu." An even bigger explosion enveloped the previous cloud.

Hiruzen sit's down breathing heavily before a ninja lands on the rooftop, "Lord Third!" A hand of an Anbu reaches down and grabs his hand, Hiruzen rises slowly eyeing the cloud of smoke and rubble he had created. "Get ready." He said solemnly. "Wha -" His anbu was about to ask before the smoke all whirled into one center mass right in front of the Kyuubi who was revealed charging a justu. A giant ball was forming in front of the fox made of black and purple chakra. Right then a voice called out, "Summoning Justu!" A dust red, a giant toad with a blue jacket, and a tanto strapped to its side landed on the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi's sphere of destruction disappears, as Minato lands on the Head of said Toad. "Lord Fourth!" The anbu's relief is evident in his voice. Minato looks down at the Third and uses a small wind ninjustu to amplify his voice, "Don't worry I'll take it from here." just then he disappears with the Kyuubi and the toad, Gamabunta, drops to the ground and disappears back to his home. Hiruzen looks out to the distance eyeing the fourth face on Hokage Mountain and closes his eyes slowly. "Good Luck Minato."

* * *

A giant red flash appears in a clearing near a certain warehouse a little outside of Konaha. Minato jumps off of the beast and his hands fly into hand seals, "Summoning no Justu!" two small puffs appear right in front of the Fourth Hokage. Two small toads appear one with a goatee and mohawk, the other with round spherical hair, "Maa, Paa I'm going to need sage mode for this one." The two look up at the giant fox in front of them, "But I thought you were terrible at sage mode, Minato-chan?" Ma asks in a disapproving tone. Minato shakes his head as they jump onto his shoulders. "I've been practicing recently, wanted to get better." Paa smirks, "If only Jiraya-chan had the same work ethic you do Minato." Minato eyes change from his sky blue to orange with a horizontal mark in the middle. Dark red eyeshadow appears around his eyes. Ma gasps, "Perfect Sage Mode, well it hasn't happened sense Hashirama-chan used us. Minato chuckles darkly as he wields his special kunai, "Well just like Lord First Ima put down a fox!" He throws his kunai at the beast and disappears in a yellow flash appearing on the Kyuubi.

Blue spheres appear in both hands before blowing up to huge sizes, "Chou-Odama Rasengan Barrage!" He slams the giant Rasengan into the Kyuubi's chest sending it back, the Kyuubi swipes at Minato, trying to crush the Man, but Minato dodges all the attempts on his life. Jumping up and spewing a tornado at the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi lets off a bijudama in response destroying the tornadoes, Minato's hand blur before a giant sealing array catch the huge sphere of destruction, a giant blast is let off in the distance destroying a mountain range. Minato rushes at the beast slamming his fist into the Monster's face, before disappearing and reappearing behind the Kyuubi and kicking it's in the back. Just then a woman jumps onto the beast, "Adamantine sealing chains, try this on for size, dattebane!" Kushina lets out golden chakra chains and they surround and capture the beast making it fall over. "KUSHINA!" Minato yells zooming to her and grabbing her and rushing back away from the Nine-Tails. She looks over at Minato a fire in her eyes. "Minato-kun if you're going to fight this thing for the village, then so am I!" Minato just smiles, "Fine then, let's finish this Kushina-chan." They have a small kiss the toads on Minato's should roll their eyes. Just then Kakashi arrived with Naruto in his arms, the Kyuubi seeing Minato's distraction attempts to stab Kakashi and Naruto, "NO!" Minato appears directly in front of Kakashi holding the huge claw back in sage mode. "ge- get out Of here KAKASHI!" He sputters as he attempts to hold back the Kyuubi's strength, and slowly slides back in the dirt. Kushina appears and pulls the chains tighter, but the Kyuubi manages to let one last claw fly at kushina but Minato seeing Kakashi gone, jumps in front. This time he doesn't have the time to catch the claw and it goes through his stomach, causing Maa and Paa to dispel b/c of the force of the blow.

Little does Minato know until he turns, Kushina was still behind Minato also gutted by the Kyuubi's claw. As this was happening Kakashi set up the altar for the 8 trigrams seal, his hands speeding his slams his hand into the crib naruto was placed in the appearing seal array, "Minato-Sensei it's ready!" Kakashi yells to Minato, he turns and sees his Sensei in his position he's about to rush over, but Minato shakily puts his hand up, and shakes his head, "Kushina can't hold Kyuubi for long, get out of here. Get Lord Third, tell him my last wish wa-" He was interrupted as his spat out a little blood, Kakashi was about to say something, but Minato interrupts, "Tell him my last decree was to tell the village to look at Naruto as a hero. Cause that's what he is!" Minato finishes with tears in his eye, but he stands up a bit a straighter, "GO KAKASHI!" Kakashi nods and rushes to get the Third Hokage.

"Just us four now, let's finish this, Kyuubi!" Minato yells hands blurring one last time, "REAPER DEATH SEAL!" As Minato yells this his eyes one again signal his transformation into a sage. A demon appears behind Minato and kushina, it stabs its hand through Minato ignoring Kushina. "No MINATO DON"T DO THIS!" Kushina yells holding the Kyuubi with the last of her strength, but Minato shakes his head, "It's the only way, let's say goodbye to our son.". She looks at Naruto, "Naruto, please grow up strong, and eat healthy, ya know. Make sure to respect your masters, brush your teeth, and respect the three shinobi propositions!" Kushina sobs, Minato picking up adds, "Grow up, be the Hero your meant to be Naruto." Kushina says one last thing, "and avoid Jiraya-baka, just be good! I love you Naruto, Goodbye!" Minato nods, "I love you, my son, Naruto have a good life." and yells in exertion as he forces the Kyuubi's soul out of it. Half of it into going into his son and the other half into his belly. Just like that the Kyuubi was gone sealed into Naruto, Minato and Kushina drop dead out of blood loss. Now It's just Naruto, alone, crying in the clearing all alone.

* * *

Hiruzen arrives at the clearing several minutes later with a flock of Anbu including Kakashi. Hiruzen rushes to the crying Naruto while Kakashi goes to his dead sensei and his sensei's wife. He takes off his mask out of respect for his sensei and unseals a large scroll. He sets both of them on the scroll and seals them. In the Scrolls name-tag he writes, "Here lay: Minato Namikaze - Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzimaki - Jonin Rank of Konohagakure." He picks up the scroll and seals it back into his anbu armor. Hiruzen looks at the scene with somber eyes as he holds the now sleeping Naruto. One of the Anbu with a cat mask looks at the Third Hokage, "Sir, what will we do with him Now?" he asks pointing to the baby in Hiruzen's arms. Hiruzen looks at Cat and says, "We will do what Minato wanted, celebrate Naruto-kun as a Hero. The boy who keeps the Kyuubi no Youki away." The anbu nods and the group jump off into the trees rushing back to the still devasted Konaha.

* * *

As we return back to Konaha, we see a large group of people standing in front of a hastily built stand. Several of the villagers were crying, while some were screaming out of sadness, others joy. This meeting was to celebrate Kyuubi's death and mourn Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage's death and everyone who died protecting the village. Unknown to the people however there was one other reason, Hiruzen starts his speech,

"People of Konaha! We have suffered through a great tragedy, but we survived we were not destroyed!" He looks around at all of the people. "Though many citizens and Shinobi were killed we endured! However, we must not forget the great sacrifices the Shinobi of this village has made! Over 2,000 shinobi and citizens died tonight, including the greatest man to ever be taught by this village, Minato Namikaze!" People start sobbing again, a man with a spiky black ponytail, beard, and a scar looks down as does the man with the blond ponytail besides him, and the large man with long spiky red hair and armor. Two people, twins with long smooth black hair, and white kimonos, with white eyes, saddened with a sullen expression in their faces. "However, that was not the only hero who sacrificed something great tonight." He nods behind him, all of the clan heads stiffen in surprise as do the villagers, as an Anbu in a mask of a fox appears beside Hiruzen. It wasn't the man that had everyone surprised though it was that the man was holding a baby.

"This is Naruto Uzimaki. The boy who is holding back the Kyuubi for Konaha. He is the boy that Minato Namikaze, our late Hokage sealed Kyuubi into! Naruto, as decreed by the Fourth Hokage himself, is the Hero of Konaha." Through this Hiruzen grabbed Naruto from Fox and held him up, his blond locks flowing in the wind, and his blue gaze looking at the crowd, and three whisker marks on his cheeks. However the crowd did not respond as Hiruzen expected instead of cheering loudly there were a few claps, but mostly there was silence, Hiruzen however just continued. "I know we've all lost someth-" He was interrupted by one man in the audience a citizen who had lost his entire family to the Kyuubi, a wife, and three sons. "HES A DEMON, THE NINE TAILED FOX! WE SHOULD KILL HIM AT ONCE!" Citizens started catching on, and soon almost all of the citizens were chanting for Naruto Uzimaki's death. Hiruzen looked out horrified, and he didn't want to burden this boy with anything else. He didn't want Naruto to know about his status as Jinjuriki if this was what everyone thought of him. He stood up straight and yelled into the bloodthirsty crowd, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone shut up, the citizens, the anbu behind him about to quell the citizens fear, even the shinobi talking quietly. "NOBODY shall speak of this, If anybody tells anyone about this boys status as a jinjuriki you shall be executed! This is treated as an S rank secret!" The citizens were starting to talk again, but before anybody could say anything else Hiruzen said something else, "AND, IF ANYBODY TOUCHES A HAIR ON THIS BABY, YOU SHALL ALSO BE EXECUTED!" This got people mad, but to avoid making the Third any more mad they all shut up and listened to the rest of the man's speech. Everyone looking at the blond-haired jinjuriki wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

two weeks later

* * *

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at Naruto in his crib. He had moved Naruto's crib into his office as to look after him personally. He tried to contact Jiraya to raise the boy, but nobody had responded, same with Tsunade. He couldn't exactly give him to Kakashi either as he was an emotionally compromised teenager. Even before Rin and Minato's death. He wasn't sure where to look for aid, but then a knock. "Come in." He said. His secretary popped her head in and said, "Arashi-san is here for the one o' clock appointment Lord Third." She said looking at Naruto with a sad look on her face. She was one of the few citizens who understood sealing and accepted Naruto with open arms. She knew that Arashi was here to put Naruto into the Orphanage. She knew he would accept Naruto as he was her father, but would everyone else in the orphanage. "Let him in." the Hokage's voice snapped her out of her revery. "Hai."

An old, tall man, with short brown hair, glasses, a grey kimono over a black shirt, with grey pants, and boots walked in. He bowed before he started talking sitting in the chair in front of Hiruzen's desk. "Hiruzen, how long has it been." Hiruzen smiled Arashi was a shinobi from the generation right after his own only a year or two younger than Hiruzen himself. Arashi Taki had retired at 60 and started as the Headmaster of the Konaha Orphanage as he had a huge love of children since he was one himself. "A long time indeed, so you want to take Naruto into the Orphanage?" Arashi straightened "Straight to business then, yes. I do want to, as neither Jiraya-sama nor Tsunade-hime has appeared to take care of him." Hiruzen nods, "Why not just adopt Naruto?" Arashi shakes his head at the question, "If I were to adopt Naruto I would not be able to keep my job as Headmaster. I sorry I can't give up 243 children for 1, but as Headmaster I should at least be able to feed the young boy, and make sure he stays safe." Hiruzen thinks on this for a couple of minutes, "Huh, fine. You shall integrate him today. I will send my best anbu to escort you. Just . . . Let me say goodbye to Naruto real quick." Arashi looks at Hiruzen with a sad look on his face, and gets up to leave the room, but stops at the door, " It is sad that people would try to harm a 2-week old baby, because of some misunderstanding, or harm the people who care for him. Hopefully, he grows up to prove them all wrong, just like his dad would want." Arashi steps out and Hiruzen gets up and picks up the smiling baby. Hiruzen smiles as he tickles the young boy causing Naruto to giggle.

"Naruto my boy. I will not lie to you. Your life will be tough, but just as your father and Arashi said, grow up and prove these people they were wrong about you! Even though you won't know who your father is, and neither shall most people, they lost that right when they tried to harm you, be a stronger Hokage then even Him." He kisses the boy on the forehead, and carried him outside his office and handed Naruto to Arashi. Arashi smiled at Naruto then looked at Hiruzen. Hiruzen nodded. "Ro, escort Arashi-san to the orphanage. Take shifts watching it for 2 months, Team To Guard duty." 6 anbu appeared, Team Ro, and as Arashi left they followed.

* * *

Arashi sat Naruto in his crib next to another orphan, and sighed he read the writing on Naruto's documents aloud, "Name: Naruto Uzumaki, Citizen Identification Number: 25603, Date of Birth: October 11th, Father Name: Unknown, Father Status: Deceased, Mother Name: Unknown, Mother Status: Deceased." He took the page and put it into the records. As he walked to his office a man walked beside him going down the hall to where he had put Naruto. Arashi looked at the man and sighed, "Tasi could you put the new arrival to sleep, thank you." Tasi nodded and went to Naruto's crib, he almost cried out in shock as he saw who it was, he claps his hand over his mouth and smiled evilly. He picked up Naruto and started choking him, covering the boy's mouth, however before any permanent damage would happen to the boy, an anbu with silver hair appeared and kicked the citizen away catching Naruto and rocking him. Another anbu with a fox mask appeared yanking Tasi up harshly before dragging him away. Other Caretakers had seen this and with complaints went back, Arashi heard some of these while he walked back to the Hokage's office. He had to ask for more anbu after the two month period. "We have to wait to kill the demon," "Come on, you've got to be kidding me, Anbu are watching the demon?" "Just bide our time his will come eventually." Were some of them.

Arashi sighed, if he had too he would fire every single man and look for others. He didn't want to do this, but Naruto safety had to be assured. "Naruto, you better hurry up and prove everyone wrong. Your life and maybe mine depend on it."

* * *

**A bit short I know, but this is just, as the name implies setting the stage.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Power to the Orphans

**Detective Uzumaki - Chapter 2 - Power to the Orphans!**

**I don't own Naruto, but Kishi does. Ya know if he wanted he could just give me the rights. Yeah? Yeah he totally should.**

**Kishimoto: . . . **

**Darkestlight: *sad face* pleease?**

**Kishimoto: . . . . No.**

**Darkestlight: god damn it, Kishimoto.**

* * *

Ahh, you might be a little confused, why are you the Narrator, Naruto? I answer: because I'm pretty sure the last chapter got on everybody's nerves, including mine. Anyways after I was taken by Arashi I had a 'normal' childhood. I got kidnapped, solved a murder mystery, and got abandoned. Ah, just another chapter in the life of Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze.

* * *

29 years ago - 3 years later - Naruto Age: 3

* * *

We descend on my caretaker, Arashi Taki, furiously writing a letter to the Hokage, as he's much to busy making sure I don't die on a daily basis to actually leave. The letter in question reads as follows:

* * *

"Dear Hiruzen,

Regarding Naruto Uzumaki's regular intelligence and physical check-up something has come up. Not something necessarily bad, actually it's amazing. His physical check-up is normal if not a little above average, he can walk, climb, and even run a little; however, it is his intelligence that is mind-blowing!

We give a scroll with a small riddle, like What protects us, but they aren't quite good., well it took each 2-year old about an hour to solve the riddle and tell us. Naruto on the other hand 'WROTE' shinobi. It is extraordinary. He is also speaking in full sentences! I can't believe he's developed so amazingly, especially considering the number of attempts on his life.

These are the final results

* * *

Physical Exam:  
Breathing: Average, Normal

Chakra Coil Development: way Above Average (almost academy student! 7/8 years old)

Strength: average

Speed: average

Stamina: Way above average (academy student/8-year-old)

* * *

Intellect Exam:

Deduction skills: Extraordinary (1st to 2nd-year academy student)

Reading: 5-year old

Writing: 5-year old

Speaking: 6-year old

These are all quite amazing! I think we have a prodigy on our hands!

Sincerely Arashi."

* * *

As Arashi finishes writing, he slumps back into his chair. He grabs the scroll and shakes it slightly, drying the ink quicker, and rolls it up. Arashi calls out, "Sachi, would you be a dear and deliver this letter to Lord Third!" Sach, a women about 25 years of age, appears in the doorway holding me on her hip. She had jet black hair, sea green eyes, and a full and beautiful face. Another one of the few who didn't want to murder me as a child. "So you'll watch Naruto till' I get back? Right Arashi-senpai?" Sachi tilts her head quizzically at Arashi causing him to chuckle, "Of course, I haven't spent enough time with this little bugger!" Arashi stands up and exchanges me for the letter. Sachi unfurls it and reads the letter, "hmm, really he's that advanced?" She looks at my sleeping form on Arashi's shoulder. Arashi nods, "Yup, a natural born genius this one." Arashi than waves his hand at Sachi in a shoeing motion, "Now, get going. You're burning sunlight!" Sachi nods and walks out of the room, leaving Arashi and me all alone.

Arashi looks at me before closing the door and setting me in my crib. Arashi sighed as he starts writing yet another letter, this time for his monthly request of Anbu. After the incident nearly a year ago, Arashi had learned his lesson regarding having an unguarded Naruto.

* * *

1 year ago *Flashback*: Naruto Age: 2

* * *

It was quite late, maybe 1 or 2 in the morning, when a breeze went through the room I was sleeping in, waking me. I sat up not quite sure what was going on. I knew I wasn't supposed to be up at this hour, but for the life of me, I didn't know why I had woke'en up in the first place. Just then a dark shape slipped in the window, I didn't notice that specifically, but I knew something wasn't right and tried to lay down immediately. The shape turned into a dark figure, who turned out to be a man in a black trench coat, with black gloves, boots, shirt, pants, and a face mask. The only distinct thing I could see on the man was his dark brown hair. Not spiky like Arashi-JJ, more smooth and back in a ponytail.

The man went up to my crib and saw my blonde hair, blue eyes, and my whisker marks. His lips seemed to smirk beneath his mask as he quickly covered my mouth and picked me up. As we were leaving he sat me on his shoulder, my face away, his hand still covering my mouth. I, however, was much smarter than either of us thought and saw a bell and as best I could I tried to hit it, succeeding, the bell made a loud ringing noise, the man looked around in shock and panic trying to run away, however, a man in Anbu armor and a fox mask appeared as we left the orphanage. The anbu rushed the man a Kunai in his hand. My kidnapper shoved me in front of the kunai, but the anbu simply ducked low and stabbed the man in the lower stomach causing the man to grimace and drop me. I rolled onto the ground as the two men started fighting.

My kidnapper backed up and as Fox attempted to finish the kunai job my kidnapper kicked the kunai out of Fox's hand and rounded on the man striking Fox's shoulder with a punch, and then an uppercut to Fox's chin. Fox recovered quickly, and he stepped into the man in black's guard, suddenly blurring with an inhuman speed he lashed out with a flurry of attacks. Finishing it off with a round-house kick knocking the man back harshly through the orphanage fence. Another Anbu appeared and picked me up as Fox walked through the hole my kidnapper's body had made. As I watched Fox leave I only knew one thing, I wanted to be just like him!

* * *

Present day *End Flashback*

* * *

Arashi shook his head, attempting in vain to rid himself of the memory. Arashi looked down at me and smiled ruefully, "Looks like your growing up a bit faster than either of us thought possible." He chuckled and got back to work.

* * *

26 years ago - 3 years later: Naruto Age: 6

* * *

I was in a black room, windows on covering every wall. There were people outside of them, with red, bloodthirsty, eyes and sharp, gleaming teeth they were saying, "Kill, kill, kill the demon." "KILL" "MURDER IT" "CEASE LIVING" every one of them cursing me, chanting for my death. A crash, a man made it through the window, sharp claws gleaming in the red light of the people's eyes. All of the people streamed through the broken window, I curled up on the floor as they all approached and they all stabbed down at the same time. "I'm going to DI-" As my thought was nearly finished I sat upright in bed, drenched in sweat. I looked around and calmed down as I realized it was all a dream. I looked at the clock on the wall of the bunks, "Six-thirty, huh not too early," I get up and wipe up all of the sweat off of me with a hand towel from my limited personal belongings.

Even though I was only six, I was quite smart. People (who didn't hate me) always talked about it, I, however, did not have superhuman strength or speed. So whenever my father figure was murdered in front of me, there was nothing I could've done to stop it. If only someone had told me that.

As I walked down the hall I looked at all the closed doors, "story of my life," I mutter as I continue. I was nearing Arashi-JJ's room whenever I heard it. A soft gasp, almost like someone was screaming into a pillow. I quietly crept toward Arashi's door, and I peek into the glass. There was a man in anbu gear choking Arashi. I stumbled back, then I screamed, the first rule of seeing killings by people way stronger than you, make lots and lots of noise to attract adults to the scene. Then I decided that I needed to help, because well, he choking one of the only people who didn't hate me, so charged into the room. The anbu was gone, and Arashi was on the floor. A small pool of blood outside of his mouth. His neck was snapped. My vision went blurry, I fell to my knees, a sob stuck in my throat. Then it really clicked: someone, had **FUCKING KILLED ARASHI!** My vision went red, and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a white room, I was restrained to a bed. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. There were no windows, no anything just a chair, a bed, and me. Eventually, I made out the outline of a door, but it was also white. I managed to twist out of my hand restraints, my hands were still thin enough to do stuff like that. I undid my chest, neck, and feet restraints next, man my everything was sore. I heard something, soft padding, almost like footsteps. I looked at my clothes, white, I took the comforter that was above the sheet and went under the bed. I grabbed onto the bottom of the bed, and tucked the comforter into the corners of the bed, flattening my self against the bottom frame of the bed as much as physically possible. It was minutes agonizing minutes before someone came in. They screamed in shock when they saw me gone, and the person rushed to my bed, I undid the comforter, it was a man, 5'11, researcher probably, he had light creases outlining the middle of his shirt, lab coat. He also was smart but lacked common sense. Come on at least check under the bed before you start pacing. I quietly snuck up on the man, then I jumped onto his neck covering his mouth. I had to use surprise to my best advantage. I jumped off of him and closed the door. He lunged for me, picking me up to where I was eye level, "YOU'RE GONNA DIE FOR THAT, DE-" He was cut off by me spitting in his face. I then bit into his hand making him let go of me.

I swept my leg, tripping him. I barely rolled out of the way of him falling, I grabbed his key and ran out of the room locking it behind me. I was in a well-lit corridor, it was a monotone grey, doors everywhere with labels on them including mine. I ripped it off and ran. I read my tag as I ran, "Naruto Uzimaki, Age: 6, Height: 4'5, Weight: 45 lbs, Transgression: Convicted of Killing one Arashi Tuki" I stopped running at the last one. Why the **FUCK **would I kill Arashi! THE**SE FUCKERS WERE GONNA PAY! **My vision got red and I got faster and stronger. Something dark and demonic fueling me I ran with a new found speed a red mist would follow me wherever I went. I got to a room that was labeled, "MAIN OPERATIONS" I kicked down the door and lunged in, there were several people cowering behind their desks. All looking at me like I was a murderer. I got even angrier. "**AAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!"** I screamed and screamed and then I climbed up a ladder I found in a hallway outside the room, so angry I punched the top trap door off. I was in an alley, I climbed up the wall onto a building and soon enough I was on a rooftop. I ran and ran outrunning the anbu sent out to see where the blood lust was coming from, outrunning the genin that started chasing me, and even the mob that started after me. I ran until the mist disappeared, and then I kept on running until eventually, I was in a cemetery. There were headstones everywhere, but there was only one person there.

He had silver hair, I remembered him from somewhere, he had saved me once, right? Yeah, it was him! He was the one who had thwarted my kidnapper. I ran up to him, then slowed because... .running up to a battle-tested Anbu probably wasn't the best strategy. I slowly asked, "Anbu-san?" He turned around, he wasn't wearing his Anbu mask. He had a face mask that concealed everything up to his nose, but I could see his eyes. One was closed with a scar running through it the other was a black that felt sad. He looked at me for a second, "Naruto-san?" He asked before squatting down in front of me, "Everyone been's looking for you." I gasp in shock, but I don't say anything. "Lord Third tried finding you before the citizens got to you, but they thought you killed Arashi-san, idiots," I nodded, "but, I. but." I take a second to calm myself, "I woke up in a white room, then I got out of the room, and I was underground, but there weren't any shinobi there at all." I stuttered all of this out in one small breath. The anbu just eye . . . . smiled? He picked me up, put me on his shoulder, and took off. He was 'very' fast, whereas I just ran and ran for maybe an hour straight, trying to get out of the large village (it's at least 15-20 square miles at the very least.) He made it to the Hokage tower in less than 5 minutes.

I was amazed, he kicked ever door open, and didn't stop no matter what anybody said. Finally, we got to the top and he actually knocked on the Hokage's door, as soon as Lord Third said, "Come in," and the Anbu came in he actually bowed to Lord Third If this anbu bowed to him knew that the man in front of me was very important. I bowed as well, "Lord Third." I said I looked up, he was looking at me amused. He had rings around the eyes, smoking a pipe, worry lines. He had insomnia, high-stress counts, and probably some kind of lung disease, but still, just his presence made my instincts scream at me not make him mad. "You see," his voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "when I heard that you passed out by Arashi's body I sent some anbu to retrieve you, that way you could fill us in on what happened. However you never came back, nor did that anbu. Could you fill me in on what happened?" Even though Third said it like a question I knew it was an order, so I told him everything, even more than I told the Anbu beside him.

"Well, if we still made kids start the academy at five Naruto would've given you a run for your money, eh Kakashi?" Kakashi eye smiled again, and I put his name in the back of my head. "Yep, found him at the cemetery. He wasn't even winded, yet he's been running for so long according to his story." Third looked at me, "Can you describe what happened that morning specifically." I nodded, "I woke up at about 6:30 am, and I as I was walking to the foyer I heard a gasp come from Arashi-JJ's room, so I went to investigate. I sneaked up to the window in the door and peeked through. I saw a man in Anbu ge-" Third cut me off with a look of anger, but it wasn't directed at me or Kakashi he seemed to be looking out his room, "Danzo." he then seemed to remember me and smiled ruefully, "I apologize, continue." I shook my head, "yea... yeah, the man was in Anbu gear, and he was choking Arashi, I stepped back and screamed. I wanted to wake other people up, and a child's scream would be the fastest way to do that in an orphanage."

Lord Third and Kakashi were looking at me with incredulous in their eyes, "what?" I ask Third shakes his head and motions to continue, whereas Kakashi just gave me another eye smile, 'that's so annoying,' I thought before continuing. "Unfortunately that's where my thought process stopped I rushed into the room, but Arashi was already **DEAD**, his neck was snapped, and his **MURDERER **was already gone." They made a waving motion to incline me to continue. "At first I was overwhelmed with sadness I fell to my knees, but then it was like, it clicked, **SOMEONE KILLED ARASHI**," the last sentence was so heavily soaked with bloodlust, I saw Kakashi's hand instinctually go to his Kunai poach, but he moved his hand away almost immediately. Lord Third just looked at me sadly, "and you blacked out after that?" I nodded. "I assume, after that, you woke up in the room?" this time I spoke, "y-yes."

"Thank you, Kakashi please escort Naruto back to the orphanage." Kakashi nodded, but I stopped lord Third before he could dismiss me, "why?" I choked out, this caused Lord Third to raise an eyebrow, "why what?" this got me angry so I acted angrily, I slammed my fist into the wall, the red mist from earlier was light in the air, but there, "why, why THE, WHY, why, **WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!"** This caused all of the Anbu stationed outside of the room to come in at once and surround me, once realizing it was just me they all went back outside, but Lord Thirds face was shocked and strangely, guilty. Why was he guilty, I looked at Kakashi and for just a second he also looked guilty, before his professionalism came back. I rounded on it, "why do you look guilty? Does it have something to do with my parents? Did they do something? Did I do something? Give me something! Anything!" I wasn't angry anymore, I was confused, sad, and . . . alone.

Kakashi slowly approached me as if I was brittle, "Look, your parents are unknown and no you didn't do anything." I shook my head at the answer there was something they weren't telling me, I could tell. Kakashi's left hand was slightly tensed, I could barely tell, but it was there. I just accepted it, but there was one more thing I wanted to know, "if the anbu after you control have animal masks, then who's anbu are just a blank mask?" This question knocked everyone off guard, the anbu outside, Kakashi, and even lord Third, but his shocked expression turned into a carefully controlled mask, his face looked completely blank, I couldn't figure anything out of it, telling me he was either angry or extremely happy some emotion that would be inappropriate, why else would he be so expressive during our earlier talk, but hide his expression now? "The Anbu with no pattern, was the Anbu who killed Arashi-san like this?" aha, Arashi. why did he talk about him like a stranger when earlier he talked like Arashi was a friend? Because they were friends! He was angry not because of Arashi dying specifically (well he was it just wasn't all it would be perfectly acceptable for a Hokage to be sad about a citizen dying, but he was hiding something) but because of WHO killed Arashi! So that leads me to the conclusion that the No-Pattern Anbu weren't something Lord Third accepted! But if he didn't control them, who did? Ah, Danzo, that's who he immediately thought of when he thought of an Anbu killing someone without his order, but I needed to answer as I had been standing there not talking for a few seconds, though it did look like I was thinking so I answered truthfully.

"I couldn't see his mask, it was too dark." but I didn't let them answer, "the one who controls them is. . . it's Danzo isn't it?" Lord Third's face didn't change and he ignored my question, unknowingly answering my question. His silence spoke volumes. "It was nice to know you are okay, please be careful for now on Naruto-san." Kakashi escorted me out of the office, something was up I knew it was. I didn't know what to think. Some guy named Danzo controlled an entire flock of Anbu and they wanted to set me up was what I thought, the Anbu had to have seen me. I didn't have the reactionary skill to duck before a trained anbu saw my spiky blond locks. So he left Arashi's corpse knowing I would charge in and everyone would think I killed him. But why? Why does everybody assume the worst of a six-year-old, sure I was smart, but most of the village called me an idiot, why? I was snapped out of thoughts by Kakashi announcing our arrival at the orphanage.

He eye smiled at me again, "Stay out of trouble Uzimaki." Kakashi disappeared in the rooftops. I sighed and went into the orphanage, quietly sneaking into my bunk, I didn't want to even deal with the new headmaster right now. This decision came back to bite me later, I woke up to people picking me up, "wha - whats g-" I was interrupted by someone dropping me. I groaned softly, looking up I saw several adults looking down at me with sneers on their faces. There were three, one with a skinny, thin face with a blue jacket, the second had a wolfish face with a grey tee-shirt, and the third had a huge butt chin and a normal face besides that, with a red shirt. The thin face spoke first, "Now that Arashi-baka's gone we can kill ya, ya little demon," The second wolfish man corrected, "ah ah ah, let's torture him first," The third nodded in agreement. They started kicking me and hitting me, beating me to a pulp. I couldn't even scream as thin-face had a hand over my mouth. Eventually, I was able to kick thin in the leg causing him to scream in pain, they started to beat me harder, but it attracted attention as people starting cheering for my pain, but little did they know a man with Silver hair showed up behind them. Kakashi kicked the thin looking one across the clearing, getting the attention of the other two. "What the F-" Wolfy was interrupted by a punch to the face, red-shirt and was already unconscious on the floor. He picked me up his face scrunching up when I winced. He took me to the Hospital, but the entire time I was thinking about something.

'Arashi-baka,' that's what they called him. And if everyone hates me it would make sense for them to hate him too for protecting their demon. So who else knows when the Anbu aren't there? The other caretakers! I had to find out who it was, even if I had to endure the beatings I just wouldn't sleep if I had too. Before Kakashi could leave I grabbed his sleeve, he stopped eyeing me carefully, "yes?" I gulped then I steadied my voice, "Ka-kakashi I need to KNOW. Don't tell Lord Third about this. I need to figure out, wh -who killed Arashi-JJ. Ok?" He sighed then looked at me his eye taking on his familiar eye smile, "Well, Naruto I won't be around the orphanage forever, I won't catch anyone else who tries to hurt you next time, I'm not sure _who hurt you this time_." He raised his voice in the last part, I nodded getting his game. He left silently and I grinned, time to investigate. At least when I got out of the hospital that is.

* * *

I snuck into the headmaster's office, I actually hadn't met the new one yet, but apparently, they had moved his office, the scene looked exactly the same as when I had fainted, but sprawlings of some kind were surrounding the crime scene. Probably some kind of preservation seal. I grabbed two tissues covering my hands as I squatted down right beside Arashi's body. I looked at the corpse intensely's, I grabbed a notepad out of my pocket and a pen from Arashi's desk, noting everything important, "quick death as the face is still in shock, messy hair, sleeping prior to confrontation based on hair and sleep lines." I analyzed his eyes closer his eyes were closed, closed eyes? Why were his eyes closed if he was in shock and neck was broken? Yeah, it had been a day or so, but there was definitely some kind of seal to keep it fresh, and the corpse was on it's back! I brushed the eyes for fingerprints and sure enough, I found some. Smirking I quickly drew a sketch of the room, drawing even the most insignificant details, I wanted to know if someone came in here after me, more specifically someone else who wasn't supposed to be here.

I snuck out of the room, going to my bunk, which surprisingly hadn't been stripped, and my trunk hadn't been touched. All the better actually. I decided I couldn't stay here, but I did need some supplies. I undid the little lock on my trunk and I fish around for some supplies I had collected over the last couple of years, the things I took were: pins (for picking locks), more pens, a small pocket knife, a few cans of food and water, my black hoodie, my grey pants, and a small black backpack. I shrugged out of the too-big for me lost and found clothes from the hospital and put on my hoodie and pants. I did put the other clothes in my backpack along with everything else, besides my notepad, a pen, and my knife which I put in my pockets. I strapped on the small backpack and silently crept out into the hallway where Arashi's office was. Luckily for me, there was a vent directly viewing his office that was covered in shadows. I knew my time was almost up as lunch was about to be over, so I climbed up to the vent using the designs in the wall as handholds. I used the pins and my knife to unscrew the vent and stuck the vent to the wall using my knife as a wedge. I then climbed into the tight opening. I grabbed my knife, almost dropping the vent piece, but I caught it. I put the vent in front of me before attempting the hardest part: making the opening a little bigger. I started scrapping the wall using my knife until the vent just fit without the screws, but using my knife I was able to make the vent look like it still had it's screwed in. I was going to stake this place out if it was the last thing I did. I needed to find out who went in there and at what time. I still had my watch, which I tuned as the lunch bell rang, which I had memorized rang at 1:15 exactly.

It was four hours, thirty-six minutes, and 10 seconds (5:51) later that someone finally entered Arashi's office, It was just the standard Anbu who were sealing the body and cleaning it up. But they left it there until the grave could be dug and headstone made. Nobody not supposed to go in went in till' 11:45 pm the same day. An anbu, but his mask had no pattern, just a blank mask. I grinned as he slipped into Arashi's office. I silently slipped the vent out and climbed down after I replaced the vent. I almost stepped on a creaky floor-board because of my stiffness, but I managed to grab the wall before I stepped down on the board. I looked through the window seeing the Anbu unseal the body. I snuck back into my vent, gathering chakra in my arm I threw the knife as hard as I could, using a tissue to hide fingerprints, of course, the knife spiraled before impacting the glass and shattering it completely. I immediately put the vent back up to cover me, before crawling away from the hallway. Making it deep into the vent, above the next room now and before anybody even arrived at the scene. I took off my backpack and stashed it here for safekeeping (and for the next step of my plan). I heard voices as the Anbu discovered the body not sealed I smirked. I quietly crawled back and undid the vent. landing silently I pretended like I was running to where the noise was coming from.

The anbu saw me and waved me over, "Did you see anybody running away from here?" Fox asked me, I shook my head in a negative. He looked at me hard, then suddenly decided something. He looked at me pointedly, "Would you like to see how we case bodies?" I hurriedly nodded yes. I needed to see if they were the one who closed Arashi's eyes. I didn't think so, because I read that the anbu tried to leave the crime scene as perfect as possible until they got everything ready. I guess the Danzo-Anbu was just a neat-freak or something. I stared intently at the body and true to my hypothesis they did NOT close his eyes. They resealed it, and Fox walked back in from the hallway, he threw me my knife, I caught it. A brief flash of panic seized me, did I mess up? Did he see me land? But his words calmed me, "Here kid, you can use this to defend yourself now, aye." I nodded, smiling like any little kid would if he was handed a weapon to keep.

* * *

I had snuck back into the labs I was kept in before, nobody was here and it looked like any files of importance were taken, but a lot of the equipment was still here. I found what I was looking for: a scanner, I took out the piece of glass I had persevered the fingerprint on, and I put it in the machine. I powered it on and messed around with it a little, it was easy enough to find some instructions. The results came back, Rashi Kisaco. Nothing else, not even an address, it was all 'confidential', but apparently the names weren't. That was all I needed. I grabbed the scanner and wrecked it, stomping down on it hard. I left the labs quickly, but before I did, I grabbed an earpiece, headphones, and a radio I found in some of the rooms. I wanted to listen in to channels for now in, stashing them in my backpack I had retrieved from the vent, I head to the Hokage's office.

2 hours later I was in the Hokage's office, Third looked at me inquiringly, I grabbed out a piece of paper and put it in front of him, afterward I leaned back on the wall. "Rashi Kisaco? Who is this Naruto?" I grinned, "The man who murdered Arashi Tuki." Lord Third looked incredibly surprised by this, I explained everything, how Kakashi would let me investigate, how I figured out the Danzo-Anbu, and how I went back to the lab to get the fingerprints. He looked at me in amazement. "You. .did this all by yourself?" I nodded he just smiled in amazement "I will look into this evidence myself."

2 days later Rashi Kisaco was in prison for life.

* * *

** Now we're getting to some of the more fun parts of this, where Naruto actually does some detective work. I hope you guys like this post! All creative criticism is accepted and appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Academy Days Part 1

**Detective Uzumaki - Chapter 3 - Academy Days Part 1**

**I do NOT own Naruto or the characters I do own this story and a lot of hubris.**

* * *

After putting Arashi's killer in jail, I decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea to stay at the place that was constantly trying to kill me so I left. What I didn't think would result from living on the street was meeting my future best friend.

* * *

25 years ago: 1 year later/ Naruto Age: 7 -

* * *

I turn a corner at a full sprint knocking over trash cans in the alley as I attempt to get away from my would-be murderers. The civilians came around the corner with knives, swords, and other killing Naruto Uzumaki devices, me, however, not wanting to be stabbed, scales the building at the end of the alley, and look down in the safety of the top of the roofs. "Damn, that's the third mob this month. I really need to find a better place to sleep." I thought I'd be safe sleeping in a tree waaaaay out of town, near some training grounds. I normally had a tree way further in, but I was tracking a deer and thought I'd be good for a night. I hadn't thought that some random guy would suddenly start running because of cilivans, "I need to lose weight, so instead of working out I'm going to run WAAAY out of a ninja town and decide to run near where shinobi train." Idiots.

I turn around only to be face to face with an Anbu, causing the 7-YEAR-old me to startle and almost fall off of the building, after cursing and regaining my balance I address the still silent anbu, "Soo, you just going to stand there . ." I look at his mask, " ...elephant?" The anbu shrugs, "I don't choose the mask, look I'm trying to watch the family across the street," points to a window of a specific building, "not worry about scaring the shit out of some random kid." Then he looked at me for a second before asking, "speaking of that, why did you and how did you climb up this building?" Ahh, a good question, I had dyed my hair brown, then using some makeup I found in the trash I covered my whisker marks and wore black contact lenses. I had put all of this on to try to lose the mob, but there were just too many people to lose them all. I rubbed off the makeup and the Anbu immediately made the connection, "Naruto Uzumaki, huh, Detective? Phew ya right" He then started laughing, dick. "Anyways if your done making fun of a 7-year-old, how about telling me why everybody hates me." He just stares at me, before saying, "Nope." I swear to GOD he's smirking behind that stupid mask. I just shake my head before climbing down the building, and swiftly put on my hood and mask, I run as fast as I can to my safe haven.

I made it too my 'safe haven' without anybody noticing me. Speaking of it, it was just a training ground with a snake problem (which I had gotten rid of, easy enough, turns out there were several animal corpses buried there, probably tracker training, so I took care of that well enough.) Nobody still went there, but I found some weapons there and in the woods around it. Not like swords and shit (well never unbroken swords) but kunai and shuriken, sometimes even Ninja wire. I climbed up to my abode. A particularly tall tree I had turned into a miny home. The only reason I hadn't slept there last night was because of a stupid deer, which I thought, I could've caught it and eat it. Turns out even genius can't catch *fuckng* Nara deer. Stupid deer. I knew that next year I would be able to enter the academy, so I had taken to practicing throwing Kunai and Shuriken, and practicing Taijustu. I was pretty smart, so I figured out how to throw shuriken pretty easily, though not before almost cutting off my head though (funny story). I grabbed some shuriken and went around to setting some of my targets, before starting to practice my aim.

Some hours later after I finished target practice I was breathing pretty hard. Now I had to practice my taijustu. Most people think it's impossible to learn to fight without a sparring partner or something to practice on, for example, training dummies, trees, rocks, etc . . . However, you could always shadow spar. Shadow Sparing (or Shadow Boxing) was envisioning an opponent and fighting with it. It actually does build up your skills. I had pretty decent taijustu skills and not too bad of aiming. I was about to start shadow sparring when I noticed a presence watching me. It was just a subtle snap of a twig, but I noticed it. Shit. I couldn't let whoever was watching me know I knew they were watching me, so I feigned exhaustion. I put my shirt on and walked AWAY from my makeshift home. I didn't want to lead the stalker there. Heading in the general direction of a river I picked up speed, seeing if they would follow me, I stopped at the river to make it seem like I was just hurrying to get some water. Sure enough, I saw the reflection of a figure across the rive I couldn't really tell who it was, or even what gender they were. I got up and continued leading them in circles until I scaled up a tall tree, watching as my stalker stopped obviously losing my trail, I slowly climbed down to a lower branch, but almost fell off when I saw who it was. Not to say I knew who it was, but I was surprised. It was a girl probably around my age with black hair and big white eyes. "The Hyuuga clan? What do they want with me?" I whispered to myself, I drop to the ground silently behind the girl. I tapped her on the shoulder making me snicker a bit when she freaked out a stumbled away from me, and she let out an eep and fell over, I smoothly caught her hand though and stabled her out.

I bent my head to the side, "um, Hello there." She stuttered out a reply after a noticeably long time, "u-um, ye- yes He-Hello." She looked incredibly nervous. I then asked, "So mind telling me why you were watching me." She then went even redder she still didn't say anything so I continued, "Did the Hyuuga send you after me?" She didn't say anything, but I watched her, her eyes were scared, but not scared in a "crap he found out what I was doing," but more of a "please don't tell anybody I watching you," even if the Hyuuga were watching me, why would the send out a child, also she clearly wasn't trained, she was sooo loud. I noticed her looking at me in, admiration, oh. oh no, why? Why did this girl have a crush on me I didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, but . . . .. She probably saw me training and started following me, she had clearly used her byukugon to watch me as I would have heard her, had she been closer. Also, I was way faster than this girl. I palmed my face and I started talking, "so no to the question ah, may I ask when you started following me?" She finally seemed to snap out of her revery and started talking, "u-um It wa- was when you go- got ki- kicked out of th- the sto- store." woah that was maybe a month or so ago, she must have been gaining the courage to get closer, further solidifying my theory.

"So, do your parents know you're watching the Demon?" when all else fails go to scare tactics. She looked horrified, but then got up and stomped her foot, "You're not a demon!" If I wasn't so surprised at the declaration, then I would have applauded her for finally getting some confidence. "Hmm, really?" I asked pulling a Kakashi and getting much closer suddenly, I wanted to know why. She got even redder (if that was possible) and almost fell again, I snaked around her and grabbed her shoulder, "Okay there?" I asked, she then passed out. I facepalmed myself, "craaap, If I bring her back I'll have people all over me, HYUUGAS. On the other hand, If I keep her here, anybody looking for her would find me with her, not bringing her back. CRAAAAAP." I sighed and picked her up, this was going to be amusing.

* * *

1 hour, three smoke bombs, and a lot of angry Anbu later I was inside the Hokage tower explaining what had happened to Lord Third. He looked at me in interest, "So you've been living on your own for that long?" I nodded, but I was kind of upset he was ignoring the more important parts of the story. I waved my arms crazily and pointed to the still passed out Hyuuga in the chair next to where I was sitting, "what about the passed out Hyuuga!?" He looked at me amused, "Ah, Hinata Hyuuga, Heir to the clan." my face fell, "THE HEIR TO THE F**KING HYUUGA CLAN! If somebody finds out about this and tells anybody they'll twist this, you gotta cover this up, PLEASE Lord Third!" I was practically on my knees at this point, he, much to my chagrin, chuckled then lit a pipe, slowly breathing in a drag he started, "Don't worry I won't tell anybody, just thinking." He got up and motioned for me to stand beside him at the window he was standing at. Lord Third pointed out the window at the people going about their days, "What do you see when you look out this window, Naruto-Kun?" I raised my eyebrow at the honorific, but I looked out the window, I saw threats, "People. A village, a community? A proper economy?" He chuckled, "Humorous, but try again."

I thought about it, what were the people in a village. What were the civilians in a shinobi village, "For us guests, for our enemies Hostages." He looked at me, "A Family. Let me guess your first thought was a threat, huh?" I was a little shocked but calmed down, I might've been smart, but he was known as, 'The Professor.' He chuckled again, "Naruto how would you like your own apartment?" This rocked me, "How could you find a place that would let me live there?" He smiled this time, and led me out of his office, gesturing to his office to the Anbu, they nodded and took Hinata. He led me to an apartment complex not too far from the Hokage Tower and walked to the management building. All the employees looked shocked seeing me and the Hokage walk in together. I'd be shocked too, the village patriarch and the village leader what an odd duo. He knocked on a door labeled, "Owner, Sachi Yuoraza." I raised an eyebrow when the person answered saw the Hokage and hugged him, this was nothing compared to my shock when she saw me. She looked at me and her face went wide in shock before she was gripping me in a tight hug, I twisted out of her embrace and jumped back, my face very wide. She only giggled and turned to motion us in. I stared at the Hokage like,'you want me to follow that lunatic.' and to my horror, he nodded! He fucking NODDED. That bastard I was going to figure out how he read my mind someday.

Lord Third explained to me how Sachi was one of the only caretakers beside Arashi who didn't have a murder boner for me. "So, why did you looked so shocked when I showed up, clearly if you cared for me you would have at least followed up on me. But you didn't why? Ah, after I disappeared after Arashi-JJ was murdered. You must have thought I died, and no one bothered to correct you." She looked at me with an incredulous in her eyes. I looked at the Hokage with a look, "She's missed out on a lot." He nodded, "She was fired by a manager, and a little later was almost killed whenever she protected you. So Arashi wanted her as far away from you as to not put her in any danger." Sachi nodded, "And I watched you from afar until Arashi-senpai died. Then like you thought, I thought you'd died." Lord Third nodded sadly, "I was going to bring you here a long time ago, right when you left the orphanage actually, but you disappeared, and I couldn't assign Anbu to find you, it wasn't important enough as we knew you were in the village, or gennin for fear their sensei would try to murder you." I nodded after he explained anything, "Anyways, For my question. Sachi, could Naruto-kun stay here. I will be giving him an Orphans stipend, one year worth actually." Sachi nodded hurriedly, "Of course, of course, just si-" I interrupted, "You mean that I could have been getting money the entire time?" Lord Third nodded smirking at me, "Yup, any time an orphan is adopted their 'parent' will get a sum of money to take care of the child." "However" Lord Third cut in, "Your situation, as no one has adopted you and you can take care of yourself, not to mention it's safer for you to not be in the orphanage. Would mean you get the money directly"

I looked at Sachi, "So you haven't adopted me, I assume for your safety?" Sachi's look made me feel instantly guilty, she looked so sad. "That, and up till now she didn't even know you were alive." Lord Third gave me a look, I returned it "But, of course, I can get you an apartment." Lord Third was standing counting something, before handing me an obscene amount of Ryo, "Here 3000 Ryo, to make up for a year and three months of missing the payment." My face went wide in surprise, I didn't think he'd pay me back for all of the time I'd missed from my payments, nor did I think he would pay me out of pocket. Sachi stood up about to walk out, but I stopped her, "How much for an apartment?" she looked at me before saying, "150 Ryo for a one bedroom apartment, and an added 75 for each bedroom added, and 300 per month for a studio." I counted the money, and gave her 1800 Ryo, "That's a year for a one bedroom apartment, right." "1800?" I nodded. Lord Third sighed in exasperation, "I was going to pay for your first month." I shook my head, "No, I need to have experience with money, thank you, Lord Third, Sachi-sama." I bowed and left the room, Sachi yelled out, "Go to number 52, it's on the fifth floor!" She tossed me the keys which I caught in my hand, before pocketing it and jumping onto the rooftops, running to my home.

* * *

I took a large hiker backpack I'd found abandoned on a trail, and I filled it with all of the supplies I could carry, my few articles of clothing, my watch, most of kunai and shuriken, and my ninja wire. I carried the rest of my tools in a pouch I had got out of a weapons store trash. They weren't using it. I got back pretty quickly and climbed up the banister quickly arriving at my floor. After looking for a bit, I found my apartment. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and unlocked it. I sighed, "Let's see this place." I grabbed the door nob and after pausing for a brief while I swung it open. I walked in, It was a small entryway, with the wood floor and it opened up into a moderately sized living room, with a kitchen and dining room off to the left. I closed the door as I walked in, there was a small hallway with three doors. One was a small closet, the other a bathroom, with a toilet, sink, mirror, some cabinets around the sink, and a bathtub with a blue curtain around it. I closed my bathroom door and continued on to the last door a bedroom probably. My hunch proved correct when I saw it, It was a small bedroom, a window and a closet was all there was. A bed in the middle of the room, besides that, there was only a couch and a table for furniture. I swung my backpack off my shoulder and threw it in the closet, and I stripped the kunai pouch off. Then I grabbed my contact lenses and the rest of my makeup, and I dressed up my whisker marks.

I then left the apartment and was about to leave to buy some appliances for my bare apartment, but I ran into Sachi, literally, I had jumped to the first floor and was about to round the corner when she turned into me. "I'm so sorry - Naru-" I covered her mouth quickly looking around, "Sorry, I'd rather not have this disguise ruined too." She nodded, "Sorry, did you like the apartment?" She bent her head sweetly, I nodded, "yeah, just going to buy some new appliances. Gotta go!" I sped off she just shook her head, "That boy."

* * *

25 years ago, 11 months later, Naruto age: 8

* * *

I woke up in my apartment very excited. It was the first day of the academy! I'd gotten accepted not to long after redecorating my apartment. I'd gotten a couple of dressers, new blankets, an alarm clock, and some new clothes for my room. I'd moved the bed to the corner near the window, and put a small dresser beside my bed directly under the window. I'd put the clock on that dresser, and I put the longer dresser on the opposite side of the room. I got dressed in some of my clothes, black shinobi pants, and sandals. A green shirt with a black short-sleeved jacket, fingerless gloves, and my kunai pouch on my left side. It had taken Lord Third to get me accepted into this year's class of 60: I was student number 46. I rushed into my kitchen, which was full of pots, bowls, cups, silverware, etc. . . not to mention a lot of cleaning products under my sink. I cleaned a pot and started making some eggs and biscuits. Putting the biscuits into the oven, I thought about life, I had to learn how to cook or else every meal I ate was some cheap ramen or something or disgusting, so I learned. It wasn't too hard honestly, my shinobi skills had also improved greatly. I wasn't some Itachi Uchiha or Kakashi Hatake, but I was at least at the same level as a clan kid would be maybe a bit more. I had discovered my niche in taijustu pretty easily. Turns out I had ungodly stamina, sure I''m pretty smart, but I don't exactly have anyone to compare to when it comes to stamina, so I discovered it when I started training with one kid (who was warned to stop after one day of training with me) but I was running circles around him in stamina even though I had started early and he had pretty average reserves. So after that, I tried to dedicate my style to overwhelming my opponents with speed and keep it up until the other person dropped.

After I ate my breakfast I left, passing my living room, it had a couple of couches in a semi-square formation around a coffee table. I jumped down landing on the roof of the management building. I ran all the way to the academy, remembering the time I'd escaped the lab two years ago, ah good times. I arrived at the academy early, like 2 hours early. I made it to my homeroom before anybody else, even the teacher. My classroom looked pretty standard. It was separated into 3 sections each section had 4 or 5 rows with a row of stairs separating them, and a chalkboard behind a podium at the front of the room. I went to the left-most section to the very top, and to the very left, in the top corner. The teacher came in about 10 minutes later, he was wearing a standard Konaha Chunin wear, caramel skin, he had a dark brown haired pony-tail, and a small skar laying horizontally on his nose. He came in carrying several scrolls and sat them down before looking up, "Naruto Uzumaki?" I nodded saying, "Hai," I put down the book I was reading, 'The Art of Fuinjustu: Basic Guide: Volume 1' He nodded nervously and I went back to my book. The teacher started getting ready, he wrote his name on the board, 'Iruka Morino' and started getting the scrolls ready, it took several hours, but eventually, all 27 students were seated there were two homerooms this one and the one under Mizuki with 33 students. Finally at 8:30 we started (I'd gotten there at 6:18)

Iruka-Sensei started his speech, "Welcome students, My name is Iruka Morino, but for now on you will know me as Iruka-Sensei. We are here today to start your shinobi-training. Today we'll take a few pre-assessments to see where everyone is in the core subjects, then we'll have physical exams, and finally, some light sparring with your classmates. But first, take a few minutes to get situated with your fellow classmates." Most people seemed pretty ok with the schedule. I acknowledged that it was a smart way to go about things, see where most people were. While I was thinking people were meeting with each other. Even though there were 27 people 7 stood out, they were all from major clans around Konaha to be specific: an Uchiha, a Nara, a Yanamanka, an Akimichi, an Aburame, a Hyuuga, and an Inuzuka. The Uchiha was a boy with black hair with a blueish tint, he had a happy, but cool smile, he had all black clothes and a black popup collar, with the Uchiha insignia on the back of his shirt. The Nara looked very bored, with a green vest, and a mesh-grey shirt and grey pants. The Nara had a black ponytail. The Nara was beside the Akimichi, with a similar green vest and a white shirt with an akimichi symbol on his shirt. He was kind of chubby with orange spiky hair and swirls on his checks and a big smile while he snacked on potatoe chips. The Yanamaka was beside a pink haired girl and had blonde herself, she had purple clothes with bandages over her arms and ankles, she also had pretty blue eyes and a knowing smirk. The Aburame had spiky brown hair, sunglasses, and a green coat that covered his face, as well as tan pants. The Inuzuka was smiling rougishly and had black wild hair, with two red marks down his cheeks and a black shirt with white shorts. He also had a small white puppy on his head. The Hyuuga was Hinata! The girl who I'd caught stalking me before I got my apartment.

I was so busy thinking I didn't notice the Uchiha approach me, "Hello, anybody there?" He asked me before I finally noticed him, "Oh, yeah. Hi. I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He nodded, "Uchiha Sauske, I'm an Uchiha, so when we spar I'll be the best you'll see!" I just smirked, "Oh yeah, The Uchiha getting to big for his britches already." Sauske smirked back, "Hm, I beat you all over the ground!" I just chuckled and he waved leaving for his seat. Finally, Iruka passed out tests, there were about 25 questions for every cateogory: Math, Science, Writing, History, and Reading. After the pretty easy tests, it was time for the physical exams. First, we have separated boys from girls then we were put in groups of five. First exam, speed. Myself, Kiba Inuzuka, Jisio Tiro, Shino Aburame, and Asiki Orli were put in the race it was a 200 meter dash, Iruka called, "Ready, set, GO!" With the mark called we explouded off the starting positions, the order went Kiba, Me, Asiki, Shino, and Jisio. As we were nearing the finish line, I pumped and pumped bringing out all my speed, until we were neck and neck, we finished at about the same time. Time was called by Iruka-Sensei, "Kiba Inuzuka: 30 seconds, Naruto Uzumaki: 31 seconds, Asiki Orli: 35 seconds, Shino Aburame: 41 seconds, Jisio Tiro: 50 Seconds." I was breathing pretty hard as was Kiba but he just smirked at me, "Tried your best, clanless." He walked off smug, but I was happy. Next was the strength test, I got lower to the bottom at 3rd behind Kiba at 2nd and Jisio at 1st.

Finally, it was endurance time, where everybody ran around the track to see how long we could run. Most of the clanless and girls rushed ahead tring to use the extra speed to buy themselves more time, 10 minutes later most of the clanless were out of the game, and Kiba finally slowed down. An hour in and it was only Myself, Sauske, Kiba, Asiki, and surprisingly Hinata. An hour later it was down to me and Sauske. 2 and half hours later, the maximum time of 190 minutes had passed I was first by a LOOONG shot. About an hour later for me to regain energy (as If I needed it) we started sparring. It was pretty much a tournament bracket. Sauske beat his first match easily against a girl named Sakura. My first match was against Shikamaru Nara. He looked at me and I looked at him, "Genius." I said calling him out, he sighed, "genius, what a drag." Iruka said, "Make the unision sign," We did so, "Start." Imeadiatly I rushed forward starting with a side kick which he barley caught, then I went in for a elbow, hit, then a axe kick, hit, then finally an uppercut, point and match. He fell down not a hit on me. Iruka called it and I helped him up, he sighed unhappily, "hm, pretty strong, why can't you be a pushover?" I smirked and dusted myself off waving as we both walked back. Next was Sauske versurs Choji Akimichi, being pretty tame until Sauske called Choji a 'chubby chub,' which made Choji very, very mad trying to lay into Sauske, but Sauske expertly dodged every blow until he kicked Choji down, "Match." Iruka called it and Shikamaru helped him up Sauske just Hmed, anoyying prick I thought. Next was me versus Kiba. "Start." KIba and I rushed forward at the same time him getting to me before I got to him, I imeadiatly pivoted around his fist, and I threw a punch into his shoulder, but he shrugged up in time to block with his arms. I snaked forward grabbing Kiba in a head lock. He was struggling trying to kick me in vain, but I kneed him down. Then I jumped up and sank into him, but he caught my foot trying to throw me down. I fell, but caught myself and headbut him, finally subduing him. Iruka called it and I got off the ring. Kiba snarled at me before going to sulk in a corner.

Finally, after one or two more fights it was me versus Sauske. "Naruto Uzumaki versus Sauske Uchiha!" We had both beaten everybody else on our rooster a final battle. We did the Unison symbol "Start." Sauske rushed getting to me in an instant, as he tried an axe kick I twirled out of it, then I went for a couple of jabs, but Sauske caught all but one, I grabbed onto his wrists and jumped up, almost like a handstand on him. I came down, my legs wrapping around his torso, I wrenched him over my shoulder, causing us both to flip. Sauske and I rolled away from each other as we landed. We were both huffing in extrertion, then I grinned and rushed him, my knee going up in a fient and my hands looking like they were about to hold onto his shoulders, his hands were away from his face, I spat in his face causing him to imeadiatly bring his arms away from him, I brought my head down avoiding his angry fist as I drop-kicked the bastard causing us both to fall. I got up wearily, but Sauske was down for good, "Match." Nobody clapped they were all to busy staring at me in shock. I helped him up, but he slapped my hand away, "I don't need your help." I frowned, Dick. I just shook my head and walked out of the ring. Iruka smiled and nodded at me. The blonde raised her hand, "Yes Ino." Iruka said, "But . . .he spit in Sauske's face how is that fair?" Iruka laughed a little causing Ino to raise her eyebrow, "Sensei?" Iruka-sensei finished and answered, "Ino in a fight we Shinobi are never fair. You see, Naruto saw that he was going be blocked and they couldn't land any hits on each other, so he created an opening, finishing it in one swift blow." Ino nodded in ah I didn't even think of that fashin.

After I beat Sauske it was pretty lame for the rest of the weak, we were starting core subjects, the basics like Math, History, Reading, and then some new stuff like Chakra theory. So it was pretty tame, but finally, we got a one day break on Sunday. I looked at all of the scrolls we had gotten for the week. Then I had an idea that would make this all go by soo much faster. I got dressed in my shinobi clothing, then I put on my mask and I dyed my hair to the dark brown I'd used so long ago. I also grabbed a rather large backpack, and I put a whole bunch of blank scrolls in it and I also took some pins and lockpicks in it. I ran out of my apartment, silently jumping from building to building. When I got to the academy I cased it out, waiting till night to infiltrate the place. Almost all of the Teachers had gone, but one had stayed, 'God damn it, Iruka.' I thought it was already 2 if I waited any longer I'd missed my chance. I dropped to the very back door taking a pin out of my pocket along with a lockpick. I quitetly picked the lock a soft 'click' rewarding my hard work. I opened the door and slipped in, I was in a corrordoor of some kind. I looked up, looking for vents and the like, finding one, I jumped bouncing off of the side of the walls to get up till I was hanging on to the vent with one hand and unscrewing it with the other. I dropped the vent, and it nearly went out of my reach, but I caught it with my left foot. I climbed into the vent and I screwed the vent in. I crawled until I found a storage room, I undid the vent with a little chakra then I dropped down into the room, making a quiet thud when I hit the floor. I looked around for scrolls of intrest I found some on the basics of chakra natue, academy style Taijustu, 3 EE Ninjustu, and a couple more of the like. Everything I'd need, right when I was about to jump into the vents I heard foot steps right outside the door, I quietly ran to the back of the room climbing behind the boxes I stood still and held my breath. The door clicked open and Iruka walked in, looking very tired. He set down a couple of scrolls and he walked out, I heard him lock the door behind him. "Whew. . ." I finally breathed after I heard his footsteps dissapear. I climbed into the vent and I held the vent there with a little chakra and went to copying all of the contents of the scrolls onto blank scrolls. It took me a while, but I had a little practice from the orphanage. It was about five twenty when I finally finished. I slipped the scrolls down into the room, and I screwed the vent back and followed the vent to the fan outside. Luckily it wans't started yet, and I could slip out.

I couldn't believe my haul, I set all of my scrolls into a secret carpetment I'd made a couple of months in. It was under my bed by my head board more specifically. I crawled into bed at 6:30 and set my alarm for an hour and a half later. When I got to the Academy I wasn't too tired, and even though I was slightly more tired than usual I was doing better than everyone else still.

* * *

2 weeks later.

* * *

It was a sunday and I'd finished training, "Oh man, when I get back I'm gonna kick that Uzumaki's ASS!" Even though my big brother Itachi hadn't shown up to help, I had finally gotten the Kunai trick down! I was about to arive at the Uchia Compound when I felt something was off. I sprinted all the way to the gate and I entered. "Weird, nobodies out here," I remarked as I walked along the path, then I turned the corner and my breath hitched my eyes went wide, there were dead bodies all along the path, bleeding everywhere. I ran along the path running towards my home, seeing my Uchiha breathen slewen all along with me. I was desperatly hoping Big Brother was here, he'd help me. "BIG BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU!" I finally made it home. I went into the living room. My knees buckled. I fell. My parents were on the floor. Dead. Their throats slashed. Then Itachi walked in, I got up and pulled at his shirt, "BIG BROTHER! M- mom - - -a da- dad their DEAD!" Then I noticed the blood on his shirt and the cold look in his eyes, "Bi- big brother?" I asked backing away, then he smiled. His smile was wide and evil, "Yes, Sauske-chan?" I started shaking Killler Intent was leaking off of him, "d- di- did yo-you do th- this?" He nodded the grin never leaving his face. My face fell, "wh why? Why would yo- you do-do so-something like this?" He smiled even bigger a line of blood going down his face, "I was testing my limits! Noone was even close to me! Did you hear me! I AM THE STRONGEST UCHIHA!" He dissapeared than reappeared in front of me,

"Little-Brother, play with MEE, AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAH!" His maniacal laughter was enough for me to scream and ran away as fast I could, as I ran away from my brother I heard his voice, "RUN, RUN YOU CANT CATCH MEE!" He appeared on the roof right in front of me. "Sauske-chan I'm SOOOO bored!" He smiled and landed in front of me picking me up and slamming me into the building behind me, "Brother, this is getting boring, get stronger! I will. .let you... .live. For now. Get stronger , Get StroNger, GET STRONGER! KILL! I SEE YOUR EYE"S HAVE EVOLVED!" Indeed my sharingon developed swirling into furtution. Not that it changed anything Itachi continued, "EVOLVE YOUR EYES FURTHER! GET STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT MEEE! I WANT A CHALLENGE! I CAN SEE YOUR HATRED! USE IT!" His eye twirled into a pinwheel, a sharingon I'd never seen before. "TSUKIYOMI!" I blacked out, I woke up watching my entire clan get killed, but I WAS DOING IT! "SAUSKE WATCH AS WE KILL MAMA! I was crying screaming for him to stop this, but my crying soon became laughter, "AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

**Woah, that last section gave me chills just writing it, I couldn't really think of a way to show the massacre without making Naruto in a super convenient place or anything, so I made a Sauske P.O.V. I also might have made Itachi a wee bit more murdery than usual. I rather like the idea of an insane Itachi. **

**Darklight out!**


	5. Chapter 3 and a Half- RED MIST

**Detective Uzumaki - Chapter 3.5 - RED MIST**

**I do not own Naruto, I do own the hatred of everyone around me. Haha, take that Kishimoto, ha... .ha.**

**This chapter will be a bit different. Probably the shortest one, but this retells Itachi's story. I always wanted to redo it, and this is my interpretation. Review if you like it, so enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Itachi Uchiha, this is how I went insane and murdered my clan. As you might know me I'm a heartless criminal, well I'm not. Let me explain WHY I killed my clan, and maybe, just maybe you'll understand.

* * *

2 years before the Uchiha Massacre

* * *

'Wow,' I remember thinking. It was my reaction when a 6-year-old solved a homicide in less than a week. The only reason the Hokage didn't recruit him to join Anbu right there and then was A) His status as jinjuriki, and B) His severe lack of training as all Anbu are typically chunin before their even scouted out and are normally jonin when initially accepted into the Anbu program. So to bring him up to speed would take a lot of time, and a lot of resources we couldn't waste after the Kyuubi massacre only six years ago. Yeah, he was smart, but the Anbu didn't see the use of such a brilliant mind in peace times, especially since the Hokage's new rules on Legal Shinobi graduation. You had to have a minimum of 4 years of training and could graduate the Academy at no younger than 12, so the Anbu couldn't do much with him. (Not to mention if they could, so could Danzo.) Now I was only 11 at the time, and was barely recruited into the program (I was in the last generation of young graduates.) Kakashi-senpai had a close eye on Naruto-san and wanted to bring him in more than most, however, Lord Third forbade it saying, "The youngest Naruto Uzumaki shall be is 14 if he is to be initiated into the Anbu - Black Ops and must be at least Special Jonin in level. With his priority being Tai, Ken, or NIn." While this did stunt his young shinobi BODY it allowed his MIND to grow even further, it also gives him the added benefit of Danzo not being allowed to Kidnap the young genius.

I also watched him grow I knew Kakashi-senpai wanted to find him after he disappeared into the outskirts of the village, but the most we ever were allowed to do was confirm his presence in the village at all times. Which he always was, a lot of times I would sneak off to see his training. It was most admirable teaching himself to fight at such an age with no tutors of any to speak of (In the future being able to keep up with a dear younger brother.) So a year before I massacred my clan I was brought into the Hokage's Office, I remember being baffled and sort of angry. My father was speaking of mutiny against the village I loved, I couldn't believe it. I entered the office, Lord Third was sitting in his chair breathing in heavily, inhaling a drag of his pipe.

"Young Itachi-kun, I hate to bring you into this, but as one of my most trusted Anbu and the heir to the Uchiha I need you for a mission." I only kneeled and said, "Hai." He nodded wearily, "As you may or may not know the Uchiha are uncontent with their current place in the village, only getting worse seven years ago when the Kyuubi attacked, and most people BLAME the Uchiha." I nodded as he continued to speak, "Myself and you both know that is not the truth, but most don't realize this and just like our jinjuriki the Uchiha's our being ostracized from the village slowly, but surely." I nodded again, not knowing where exactly he was going with all of this. "Another thing I need to tell you is the status of your best friend, Uchiha Shisui." I gasped looking upward, before flashing in front of the Hokage, "Is he alive? Did he make it?" Lord Third nodded, "But not unscathed, his girlfriend and fellow Uchiha sacrificed herself and young Shisui blamed himself, in a rage, he unlocked your clan's ultimate Kekkei Genkai." I only looked at him confused, " . . . but Shisui already unlocked his Sharingan. Right?" Lord Third only shook his head again, "It turns out there is a deeper power in the Uchiha clan, the Mangekyou Sharingan." I gasped my eyes wide in surprise and shook, "Tha-that's just a legend though, It's real?" I almost stuttered I was so surprised. The Hokage nodded and continued, "In the battle, he unlocked an ultimate justu of sorts, the Susano, the almighty protector. If that was all the Mangekyou did it would still be fierce, however that is not all." I did not speak letting him continue, just staring into the elderly Hokage's eyes, "You see not only can the user summon forth the legendary Susano, Madara Uchiha was said to use during the battle with the First Hokage, but apparently, each eye gives the user a Kekkei Genkai specific ability." I nodded, "So, Susano, one left eye ability, one right eye ability, and anything else?" Lord Third nodded, "Yes it appears to boost all justu and increase the already unprecedented precision of the Sharingan and upgrade it 100 fold." Already knowing the how much the Sharingan boosted skill, that was a lot indeed.

"You see, several people in Konaha believe that young Shisui should not be able to control these legendary powers, such as Fuguko Uchiha, Danzo Shimaru, and several elders. But I believe each Shinobi is entitled to their abilities. Not to mention how he earned them. Itachi Uchiha your mission is to protect Shisui and help him figure out his abilities. Have him test them against you. I heard you surpassed him long ago, see how these new abilities impact his fighting ability." I nod, and then smile, "Thank you Hokage-Sama." I was sincere. He did not give up on Shisui! He was going to give him a chance! I was going to protect him to the bitter end. He looked at me with an old look, he was so good, he was probably tired, "It is no problem, repay me by protecting this village, no matter how many of us become corrupt, continue. Who knows, perhaps you will become the Goidame Hokage when you become old enough." I laughed at the joke, but the Hokage just smiled at me, "Dismissed." I nodded my anbu training kicking in and left at once. Once I left Kakashi-Hatake approached me, "Hatake-senpai," He just eye smiled in his particular way, "No need for the honorifics Itachi, we know each other well enough. Anyways I'll take you to Shisui-san's holding chambers, and your services will be needed immediately." I nod and he leads me away from the Hokage Towers, away from the village towards the Hokage Monuments, and then out of the village. Not too far off, a complex of wooden buildings appeared. He leads me up the steps and through several corridors. My Anbu training screaming at me to memorize everything, but unable to keep track of the confusing labyrinth of hallways and didn't want to activate my Sharingan.

Eventually, we stopped at a metal door Kakashi produced a key and inserted it into the lock, a device appeared rising from the lock and Kakashi took off his glove and placed his hand on the scanner, he took it off when a voice said, "Kakashi Hatake - Anbu Captain - Designation - Fox." The door opened and I saw Shisui on a bed, unconscious, or sleeping would be a better description. When I came in Kakashi handed me a copy of the key, "You're already in the database, just take off your glove and place your hand on the scanner when prompted." I nodded and he took his leave. I sat in one of the chairs along the wall, settingly down after the door closed. I watched Shisui waiting for him to wake. It took a couple of hours, but Shisui eventually awakened. I immediately sat up as he looked across the room obviously disoriented, "Itachi?" He asked as I approached him. He had sat up at this point, I hugged him, he was my best friend and he might as well be my brother. He hugged back, but it was weak and confused, "why... .why am I here?" We let go of each other, even though he was a couple of years older than me, he always looked to me for answers. I sighed, blurring across the room, I pulled a chair beside the bed and told me what Lord Third had told me.

He looked at me with incredulous in his eyes, "M. .me, why me, why am I still alive, and why does she have to be de. .dea . . .dead?" I shook my head, his other best friend, Hischan Kyoto an orphan who was placed on his team, the one who died and caused Shisui to unlocked his Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

3 weeks later

* * *

Shisui was finally out of the Anbu base, and we were training to find out all of the powers of his new Sharingan. We squared off it was the first time since he'd been released, but he was finally recovered. His special eye swirled into existence and he blurred at me in a shushin. I was barely able to backflip away. I grabbed a kunai out of my belt, but before I could attack Shisui was already there a kick aimed at my face. I decided okay enough of this shit and activated my Sharingan. I react seeing that the kick was a feint and block his speedy left cross. I smirked and twisted bringing my own leg around in a sweep. Shisui jumped up and tried for an ax kick, but I grabbed his leg and swung his around about to throw him off, but he disappeared in a Shushin. I sat back in a stance as he reappeared 30 feet in front of me. I threw the kunai I had aiming for the tree right behind him, but he knew my plan and knocked it off course with a shuriken, but then he fell for my first trap, 'Kage Kunai Bushin no justu (Shadow Kunai Clone technique)' The one kunai became twenty when he started the Kunai's course. He blurred blocking each kunai, My clone who he'd been fighting disappeared in a flock of crows at the same time I came from the trees my hands blurring, "Katon: Gokakoyu no Justu!"A breathed a giant fireball and Shisui finally used his new Sharingan's abilities. Not because he needed to, the lazy bastard, because he didn't feel like going all out, but I noticed something when he used the Susano, a stream of blood poured from both his eyes, thin but there. He squinted for a second before he laughed, "Try this on for size, Itachi!" He rushed me in the green avatar. I disappeared in a shushin of crows, I reappeared above him, "Katon: All Knowing Dragon!" I breathed a huge twisting fire dragon, I didn't use it much it took a toll on my reserves, but Shisui didn't even notice the B rank justu. I raised an eyebrow as I landed on the ground. I was forced to roll to dodge the giant ax that the spectral clad Shisui had launched in a sweeping arc. I came back up creating a shadow clone, the bushin already knew what to do. I dodged Shisui's insanely powerful hits as my clone set up the trap, I shushined behind the Susano stilling one out of Shisui's book. I ran to the trap, and once again Shisui's ax hand came trying to impale me I flipped up onto the tree branch as his spectral's weapon triggered the trap. I substituted with my clone who'd been getting as far away as possible from the trap. A giant explosion went off, fire release tags with wind release, and a LOT of explosion tags. Probably worth a couple A ranks (maybe even an S rank.) Shisui charged me hitting me in the stomach. I rolled away and stood up. Shisui was now sans Susano, but his eyes were still in the Mangekyou Sharingan pattern. I used the strongest genjustu available to me the S rank, Demonic Sealing Realm, a genjustu that effects all senses of the target transporting them to a fake hell-like realm, they are tortured as they watch there loved ones brutally murder each other. But he didn't even break stride, his eye pulsed and a larger stream of blood on his right eye alerted me to the use of one his Mangekyou abilities.

"Stop." I said Shisui's eyes faded back to black as did mine, "I've seen everything I need." I motioned him to walk beside me. He was panting heavily. "It seems maintaining the Susano takes a fair bit of Chakra correct?" I asked he nodded still panting. "And every time you use one of your Mangekyou ability one or both of your eye's bleed." He stopped for a second then looked at me, "Every time I used one, my vision got blurry for half a second before clearing up!" I looked at him, " - Your perception should be enhanced that doesn't make any sense." He shook his head, "Maybe, but maybe not. Maybe it's deteriorating my eyes with the extreme chakra being focused through my em'." My eyes widened, "Yes! That makes perfect sense! The build-up of chakra in your eyes must be so powerful it's deteriorating your optical receptors slowly." My hand was on my chin now thinking of how to fix this, Shisui's next words snapped me out of my revery, "Not many medic-nins have the talent to fix optical receptors, that's why your captain's teammate wasn't able to heal his eye. It'd take someone like Tsunade-sama's control to fix an eye like that." I nodded, "Maybe it's best not to use your eyes outside of emergancies for now." He smirked and nodded, "Afraid of my eye's Itachi?" I rolled my eyes, "whatever you say Shushinboy." We laughed. We were pretty much brothers Shisui and I, that's why when I found him over my girl friend's dead body I was DISTRAUGHT.

* * *

2 months later

* * *

I was just coming back from a mission I'd already turned in my Mission report, played with Sauske a little, and was going to my girl friend's house. Uchiha Izumi a smile graced my lips when I knocked. The door slammed opened almost hitting me I backpedaled off the porch, but Izumi's dad's expression made me come back quick enough, "SHE's GONE! Itachi someone took Izumi! PLEASE! get . .her." His face turned from horror to sadness, my face morphed to rage, my voice getting colder and sterner, "Where did he come from." He pointed to the window, "What was he wearing?" I demanded he stooped his sobbing for a second to croak out an answer, "Black... all black." I continued, "How long?" "30 seconds . . right before you opened the d-" He didn't get to finish I was already out the window my Sharingan blazing as I followed the barely visible trail the kidnapper had taken through the trees. "Shinobi, god dAMN IT!" I pumped my legs faster, igniting the chakra in my body I went even faster. Soon enough I got to a cliff, Izumi was facing me her faces bloodied and beat obviously. I went forward my rage turning to horror when the attacker's kunai went through her throat. I caught her in my arms, kicking the shinobi back, "I- Ita- *wheeze* - chi- . .kun." She said as tears raced down my face. "No. . . nononononono, NO. NO. NOOOO! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

I turned facing my opponent, and disappear in a crow-less shushin and reappear in front of his face. He had a Sharingan. A god DAMNED SHARINGON. I slashed a million times, slashing his outfit, but he'd backflipped to avoid my rage-fueled attacks hitting his mask. If I was consciously fighting I would've noticed who did that. His hands blurred in hand-seals, but I rushed forward, and he abandoned the justu I feinted a slide and he jumped up, I pushed off the ground with my hands and kicked the attacker in the face hitting him straight up. I disappear on the ground in crows, and I reappear above him, punching him down and I grabbed him spinning until I threw him down the cliff. But that wasn't enough. I disappeared again and reappeared in the canyon catching his almost lifeless body.

I crushed his shoulders as I threw him into the wall pinning him by his neck I tore off his mask and my heart stopped. It . . .was. . .shisui, one eye was missing and his other was in a daze. Like a genjustu, he was nearly dead from... .my beating. Unknown to me my eyes spiraled in a pattern and one word came to mind, "Tsukiyomi." We were somewhere else. Shisui was conscious, barely but there. "Itachi." He greeted, "I see yours awakened." I numbly touched my cheek and put my finger in front of my face I looked at my finger it was covered in blood. "w. .why?" I finally asked. He sighed, "You see I was ambushed by Danzo. He didn't think I was RESPONSIBLE enough to use the power of the mangekyou. He was able to defeat me and steal one of my eyes. The eye we didn't test. He used to it to use a powerful genjustu called, 'Kotoamatsukami.' Not even my other eye, the eye that can dispel any genjustu could dispel this one. He ordered me to be killed by you in any way imaginable." After Shisui's speech I snapped, I broke, the Tsukiyomi dispelled Shisui was dead and my Susano was flaring around me. The red was around me, like blood. like blood. I needed more, more blood. Someone needed to Die, SoMeBoDY NeeDED tO DiE!

* * *

I appeared in the Hokage tower the dead Shisui in my over my shoulder. The anbu couldn't touch me, my other ability manifested. I looked at the squad, "Amaterasu." They all caught on fire, but the fire was black. I ignored it and slipped in. "-_OHHH DANZO-_" I said in a sing-song voice. "YOU WANTED THIS." I blurred to him punding Danzo into the wall with Shisui's corpse. Danzo coughed, " . Itachi .?" The Third Hokage asked I turned my head quickly the Third backed up by the blood lust coming from my bleeding eye and the crazy look in my eye. I turned back to Danzo he'd shoved Shisui off of him and was attempting to get get out, I waved my finger, "_No no no, Danzo."_ My sing-song voice returned and I flicked a kunai into Danzo's eye, the one covered by bandages. I heard him scream. I looked at third, and saw Danzo, he'd substituted with an anbu. He looked into my eyes, "Kotoamatsukami!" I stopped, "Stop the Uchiha Coup anyway possible." I nodded. Then I grinned and killed him, lighting him on fire with the Amaterasu. He screamed as I left the Third's office. The Third was stripping Danzo, he might've survived I don't know.

After that, I killed every single Uchiha except my brother. I finally snapped out of Danzo's genjsutu when I used Tsukiyomi on my little brother. He was experiencing me killing every single. member. of. his. family. I grabbed my head tears streaming down my face, "AAUGGGGGUAUGGGGGGGGGAUUUHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, no, no." I ran and ran until I wasn't in the village anymore. I destroyed an entire forest not too far away. I didn't look back, I kept on running. I opened my eyes looking at the man in front of me. He had spiky orange hair and ringed purple eyes. He had a black cloak with red clouds on it. He nodded, "Nothing is fair in the Shinobi villages. We could use power like yours Young Itachi. Would you like to join us." I nodded, he threw me a cloak like his. "Welcome," I looked at him 8 other figures appeared behind him all with slash marks through their headbands. "To the Akatsuki." He opened his hands in a welcome gesture as I slashed through my headband, I put it on as they disappeared.

* * *

**That one was . . .a bit more emotional, a review wanted me to make a new back story for Itachi. I hope you liked that one better than cannon, or maybe you hated it. Also to put into perspective, no Itachi is not a 'good' guy. He believes that the darkness of the Shinobi villages needs to be destroyed. I won't talk about it too much more. Later on Itachi will get another p.o.v. Don't worry we'll return to our favorite blond ninja's perspective next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 4 - Academy Days Part 2

**Detective Uzumaki - Chapter 4 - Academy Days Part 2**

**I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, etc. . . On the other hand, I do own a set of Magic cards, yes I'm a nerd. I mean I'm posting on this website after all.**

* * *

After Itachi killed Sauske's family Sauske disappeared for a few weeks, when he came back he was quieter and more emo. After I got the first scrolls, I continued borrowing *cough* stealing *cough* the content from the scrolls from the academy. I got better accordingly. After 2 years I finally got into more . . . troublesome situations.

* * *

23 years ago/26 months/ Naruto Age: 10

* * *

"Ugh. " I rubbed my head as I got up looking at my clock I realized it was only 3. I headed to a mirror inspecting my long scar over my eye. I took off my mask and washed out my mouth. I replaced my mask, that dream sucked. Women were scary. Putting all my anbu gear and putting on my fox mask the only things giving away my identity was my silver hair and my glaring red dojustu. It was honestly just for old time sakes, I was an elite-jonin now, but after failing yet another pre-gennin team, I wanted a good old fashion S rank. I jumped from roof to roof heading in the general direction of the Hokage's tower, but another roof jumper caught my attention, a noticeably -blonde- roof hopper. "Jesus, he's moving fast for a ten-year-old," I remarked shaking my head at his speed. Apparently, the kid was the rookie of the last year or two. "Just like you Minato-sensei" I remember thinking. Then I remembered it was like 3:15. I quickly cut him off. He then substituted with a chair from the market below. I raised an eyebrow, "Damn kid."

* * *

"oh, sit,ohshitohshitohshitohshit, fuck, fuck, FUCK." I muttered as I blazed down the street sliding into an alley. I used a simple E rank fire ninjustu to melt the screws of a sewer cap. I pried it open with a kunai and slipped into the sewer. I jumped down landing in ankle-high water. After shaking my head a little I climbed up the side onto the paths lining the sewer. I took off my wet shoes and lit them on fire, then I threw them into the sewage water, doing the same with my cloth shin warmers I started walking towards my apartment. As I was walking I wiped the sweat off of my brow, "That was a close one," It was the one time, the ONE time when I ran out of hair dye but I thought that since no one had ever seen me before no one would now. BUT GOD DAMN ANBU. Thinking of the Anbu, that one did look particularly familiar. "Oh, yeah Kakashi. At least I don't think there are any other silver-haired anbu. Though I thought he'd became a jonin. Whatever." As I was talking to myself I'd made it to a cap close to my apartment. I used the same Katon justu as before and undid the cap. I silently crept out of the sewer. I was about 3 blocks away from my apartment in an alley away from the Hokage's tower.

I used the ground entrance to get into my apartment. I sighed, relieved as I unlocked my door. I walked in and threw my jacket on the couch and slipped my backpack off onto my jacket. I sat down tired, then a voice from the kitchen,". .mm, Chicken or beef?" My eyes went wide before I answered, " . . .. beeeeeff?. . ." Kakashi walked in with his anbu mask on his shoulder and his hair conveniently covering his right eye. "Soo, why you jumping roofs at 3 in the morning Naruto?" He asked me as I thought of a good excuse He leaned against the wall. "Training," I said trying to pull a Sauske, but he cut the one-word response shit with a perverable slash of words. "What kind of training?" Haha Kakashi, check. "Stealth Training." hmm what will he say, "At 3 o' clock in the morning?" Hahahaha I can play this game all day, "What kind of training would it be without real subjects?" He just nodded when he spoke again he walked back into the kitchen, "Stealing Academy Scrolls, eh?" I didn't respond, "I'ma genius too, remember that Uzumaki." I just narrowed my eyes, and did YOU do that?" He chuckled, "Duh, you think they randomly teach five-year-olds how to make fake versions of their selves, and Katon justu? I graduated at 6 which I know you know Naruto." I just sighed, "You gonna tell the Hokage?" Silence came from the kitchen as I heard my stove turn on, apparently he was thinking. Checkmate, The fact that he was doing something like that, a simple task yet one that benefits me, tells me he wants to distract himself as he makes an irresponsible decision. "Nope." I knew it.

He sighed and came in sitting on a couch with my backpack. Kakashi unzipped it and looked through the scrolls, "Ever consider funijustu kid?" I looked at him confused, "No. Why?" He chuckled again, "Well for starters your handwriting is better than most scribes, two your smarter than an adult Nara, and third you have a lot of downtimes." I just scoffed Fuinjustu was notoriously hard to learn without someone to teach you it, "And just who would teach me how to use funijustu, hm?" He gave me an eye smile, "Since when has that ever stopped you before?" I nodded and he got up, "After you finish that Ramen, get to sleep kid. You got the academy in the morning right?" I nod and he pats me on the head. "Well then, have fun." He disappears in a shushin. "I've got to learn how to do that."

* * *

I sat in class bored, I'd gone over the second shinobi war in my room months ago. The novelty of it had worn off a long time ago. I looked across the room, Shikamaru was sleeping as usual. Sakura and Ino were fighting after Sauske who wasn't moving or showing any signs of the fangirl glare off. Kiba was bored like me, Hinata was paying attention, but kept on stealing glances at me, Choji was also paying attention and eating barbeque chips, Shino was listening to Iruka-sensei stoically. I was snapped out of my revery whenever Iruka called my name, "Naruto? Naruto? Naruto!" My head snapped up, "Yeah, Iruka-Sensei?" He pointed to the board where a complex diagram of the fronts of the Second Shinobi war at least for Konaha. "Where was the field where the Second Hokage used himself as a distraction for his team to escape the Kumo squad and what was the name of the squad of the Kumo squad?" I stared at him still bored, "The south-eastern front at Rai Pass, the squad was named the Kinkako Force made up of roughly 20 S rank ninja which Tobriama almost defeated single-handedly defeated, but was stopped by Kinkako and Ginkako and his alleged tool of the Sage of Six Paths." This elaborate response didn't just throw Iruka off-guard but also the entire class. Hm, he hadn't taught that last part, oopsie I thought as a foxy grin graced my lips.

I was finally not bored when Iruka called time for sparring. Everyone only got to fight once, so Sauske and I didn't fight and continue our rivalry, instead, I fought Shino. "Make the union sign." Said the suspiciously nice Mizuki-sensei. We do so and he called the match to begin. Shino was a feel your opponents out kind of guy so I didn't disappoint. I rushed, but then pivoted on my left foot and front rolled behind him and shot my leg up catching Shino's chin as he had spun around. I was on my hands to reach him, and he backed off in a hurry after my impromptu attack. I jumped up and was surprised when he had re-engaged and tried to sweep me off of my feet, but I jumped back. It was his turn to rush in with a left hook, I caught it in a parry, and span his wrist and snatched it up leaving his face unguarded which I took immediate advantage of by repeatedly smashing my fist against his face until he called, "I quit." I stopped immediately, "Shousa Uzumaki Naruto." We shook hands and got off of the stage. I really didn't pay attention to many of the fights I was too busy thinking. Was it going to be like this for the next two years? At this point, I could perfectly answer each question on the graduation exam out of memory, and I could employ mid gennin taijustu, with sealless Kawarimi and Henges the only thing I needed now was the bushin. I pretty much immediately guessed why it was so hard for me to use. It took way to little chakra, I eventually got it after learning the tree-walking exercise and the water-walking exercise. It still took some effort though and I was working on it. At this point though it wasn't getting any easier.

When I got home I immediately left to train, over time I had come back to my old home in training ground 15 and trained in it regularly. It was then that I met Rock Lee and Maito Gai. I was training one day a week or so after getting caught by Kakashi when I heard training not too far from my training field. I ignored it at first until I started hearing yells of, "Push through and use the Power of Youth, young Lee-kun!" Then another scream, "Hai, Gai-sensei!" I decided I needed to find who was making the racket, as I finally graced the clearing I was met with two identically dressed boys. Well, one was a small boy with a fresh bowl cut and a man with similar dress, but with a chunin jacket, hugging in front of a...beach? and . . . . Sunset? They were crying, "I told you young Lee with the power of youth, a bowl cut, and green spandex anything is possible!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

I needed to stop this. now. "What the absolute fuck are you people doing?" I yelled hotly. They looked at me not even seeming to register my curse, the boy, lee, ran up to me, "I'm Rock Lee and I was training with my new Sensei, Gai!" I tilted my head, "So you're a genin?" He almost fell, "No, but I am unable to use NIN or GEN justu because of a disease in my Chakra coils, so Gai-sensei took it upon himself to teach me about the power of youth! And how to be a splendid ninja with only Taijustu!" I deadpanned at his giving me his entire life story until the older ninja asked me, "And just what are you doing out here?" I looked at the older ninja, "Training." As soon as I said that I wish I hadn't, "We must spar! I am excited to figure out how I stack up to another aspiring ninja!" I tried to look to the older ninja for some kind of reprieve, but he just gave me us a thumbs up. I sighed and walked into the clearing and put myself into my fighting stance. "So just Taijustu or what?" Lee shook his head, "Use whatever you find necessary to defeat me." I nodded, "oh yeah, I'm Naruto by the way." Lee smiled as did Gai, "Well young Naruto let your flames of youth test Lee-kun's! Start!" Noting that Lee had been training primarily Taijustu I immediately backed up and circled him launching shuriken, kunai, and the like. He dodged all of it with high speed probably a little faster than my top speed. I needed to prop him into showing his taijustu style.

I rushed him and he attempted to grab me, but instead of backing up inspiration hit me, I shoved my shoulder into him and grabbed his neck in a flying triangle choke. Flipping him over he caught himself in a handstand and kicked my chest. Also on in a handstand I pivoted on my hands and ax kicked him from the side but he blocked it with his forearm. Taking advantage of his balance I rolled under him back onto my feet and jumped up directly in front of the sun. He blinked and that's when I struck, my hands making the respective hand-signs, "Katon: Kakyou no justu (Fire Release: Fire Ball Technique!)" I breathed a beach-ball sized fireball, which he barely dodged. I landed breathing a little hard, as was lee. "Yosh! Such a spar is getting my flames of youth burning even brighter, Let us continue!" I smirked, "I guess this fight is getting my blood pumpin a little." With our respective remarks done we rushed the other, he attempted a sidekick but I blocked with my elbow and grabbed his ankle swinging him around, but a well-timed scissor kick had me let go and jump back, holding my side in slight pain. I wasn't given any more time to recover however as me jumped me again trying his luck with a chop to my spine, I pivoted and grabbed his wrist throwing him away in a spiral. Again my hands made hand seals, "Camouflage no justu!" I disappeared in a genjustu as he attempted to find me.

I waited until he stopped in front of me, and Lee and looked around, then I struck out, hitting him square in the chest. Dispelling my genjustu I rushed at him. I drop kicked him to the floor, afterward I stomped his chest in and picked him up swinging him round and round until I threw him into a tree. "Stop!" Gai called out, I ran over to him and helped him up. His grimaced a little but then he smiled, "Yosh! Naruto-kun your flames of youth are so High and Bright! I shall declare you my eternal rival!" I sweatdropped at his exclamation but Gai agreed. "Right! Lee push yourself! Surpass Naruto-kun's strength!" "This is right! since I lost I will run 500 laps around the forest if I can not do that I sha... " I didn't hear the rest I was busy getting the hell out of there, "Training.. .can wait." Maybe I would train with him later. He was as good if not better than me at Taijustu and definitely faster and stronger. I just had more stamina, I'd definitely start training like him through his strength after barely a year of training was insane! I was back at my apartment, and it was . . . .on fire. *sigh*, Yup third time this month. I guess Hokage-JJ-sama didn't get the last of the cultists... fun.

* * *

After arresting the cultists I had to say Naruto got himself into more bad situations than some ninja on missions do. I was walking down when I saw it a genjustu after dispelling it with my sharingon I realized Hokage-sama was in a meeting. I pressed my ear against the wall after reapllying the genjustu and listened in, "I don't care Danzo! He's not going to be trained by you!" another voice, "He is strong enough now and old enough! He needs to be loyal to the village he is to smart for his own good! We need to secure his loyalty to this village!" Hokage's voice, "He IS loyal he's been dealing with the Citizens all these years, and we both know he's strong enough to kill them now. He knows who killed Arashi and hasn't even shown the slightest interest in revenge! If I was to hand him over to you you'd take away what makes shinobi strong!" Danzo scoffed, "Independence?" The Hokage's answer shut Danzo up, "Emotion." "Fine, I see I'm getting nowhere with you. Good Day Hiruzen." He stormed out of the office and I was on the ceiling before he could even open the door. He scoffed before leaving and storming down the stairs.

The Hokage stood in the doorway, "You might as well come in Kakashi." I dropped from the ceiling, "Naruto?" I asked, he just smiled ruefully, "That poor boy, at least Sachi doesn't mind as long as she gets to decide the punishment of the cultists, oh, that woman scares me sometimes." I deadpanned as the leader of the village was scared of an apartment owner, "You may laugh now Kakashi-kun, but women are scary." I just nodded and he gestured to his office I gladly went in and sat in the chair facing the Hokage's desk. He closed the door and sat in his chair. I started immediately, "Lord Hokage I would like your permission to take Uzumaki Naruto as my apprentice once he graduates the academy." I'd seen him train I'd seen him learn and grow he was too close to me. I wanted to lead him down the right path. "No." I gasped when I stood up angry, "I need this Damn it!" I shouted in one of my rare moments of anger, "I OWE HIM! I OWE MINATO-SENSEI! I OWE KUSHINA! PLEASE HO-" My rant was cut off by the Hokage slamming his own hand on his desk, "Kakashi I know how much pain you've been through. I know why you want to do this. BUT. I will not allow you to simply only teach one student out of obligation. I want you to lead a team you passed because of your virtues. Not one student whose father you seem to think you owe." I wanted to argue, but I knew the Hokage there was no use. But I wasn't entirely giving up, "Fine, Lord Hokage, instead of that how 'bout when he graduates I teach him one justu." The Hokage's eyebrow raised, "Rasengan?" I shook my head, "No that's not the justu that would benefit him most right now, plus I'm not the right person to teach him that." I said my eye smile already showing. "Kage Bushin." The elderly Hokage sat back in his seat rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Fine. BUT if he's not on your team you don't argue that, understand Kakashi?" I nodded. "Hm dismissed."

* * *

25 months later /21 years ago/Naruto age: 12 /Graduation Exam: 2 months

* * *

"Auuuuh," I yawned as I got up, looking around my apartment I decided that I really needed to redecorate sometime. Still had the same bed in the corner, dresser, the bigger dressor, the only diference was a large open cabinet with shelfs in it. It had my weapons, shinobi clothes, and sealing stuff. Over the last two years, I'd studied funijustu to the max, it takes a LONG freaken time to study fuinjustu by yourself. There were 20, 1000 page books for the beginners set not even counting all the exercises that took like half a year to find and read. I was currently an intermediate sealer, level 4, and damn it was I proud of it. Some other prominent sealers of Konaha, Minato Namikaze: Seal Master, Level: 25, Jiraya Houi: Seal Master, Level: 22, Kakashi Hatake: Journeyman Sealer, Level: 15. My point is the only one who studied as a kid was Minato *god* damned Namikaze the Fourth Hokage! That was off topic though, I grabbed my clothes, a dark green hoodie, black shinobi pants, black shin and wrist guards, black fingerless gloves, and a black undershirt. My kunai pouch was on my left side, and I now had a ninjato on my right shoulder. My hair was a little longer small bangs hung on my either side of my head. I'd grown a little taller than Sauske. I headed toward my kitchen grabbing an apple out of my fruit basket and bit into my apple as I raced to the academy, I'd kept my Rookie of the Year title, but Sauske was right on my tail. I still hadn't got very many fangirls, not that I care, as Sakura had said, "He might be smart and strong, but he doesn't have that mysterious aura!" Whatever, Sauske can have fun dealing with that.

Speaking of Sauske, was the biggest mystery I'd ever even attempted to solve came from him. Sauske's clan's murder. Obviously I knew Itachi did it. But I'd ask: did Itachi *Want* to do it? That was the question I was having some trouble solving. I had figured out that the Uchiha was definitely not happy with its position in the village. I had gone to the Uchiha compound to look for clues. It'd been long cleaned out, but I found several secret compartments, also cleaned out, but they were *locked* Why? Why would the anbu lock the secret compartments back up? A) The anbu didn't find them and the Uchiha didn't want ANYBODY finding them, but that's not very possible Anbu are thorough. So next I thought, 'if anbu locked them back up why? Sure it could've been just for aesthetics, but wouldn't it be easier to just close them. The locks made them obvious, why not just close them? Because the Anbu already didn't think anyone would come here. And b anyone who could undo the fuinjustu lock was of clearance, or at least they thought so. Haha, learning fuinjustu did help. So they didn't want me to know about the secret cabinets, and they didn't want people to know that the Uchiha were hiding things from the village. So put that with all of the Uchiha protests the, people already not liking the Uchiha, and people automatically blaming the Uchiha for every bad thing that happens. Boom revolution. Sooooo how do you deal with a rising revolution? You quash it before it happens. Exhibit A Itachi Uchiha. Not only an Anbu to the Hokage but also the next heir to the Uchiha. The perfect double Agent. Now I only had to find out 'who' told Itachi to do it. I thought about all of this on my way to the academy.

I almost bumped into Iruka-sensei as I thought, but I caught myself, "Eager, eh Naruto?" I nodded sheepishly. He smiled and walked into the classroom, following close behind him I noticed we were the first ones here. I walked to my spot in the corner, sat down, got out my book, and waited. Today was a bit different, ya see every 6 months or so we have a pre-graduation test. We had already done 2 tests and we were having one more, 2 months before the actual test. I was confident though. The first time we only did the ninjustu portion and the physical exam, the second time was the ninjustu and the written exam, and now was the ninjustu, physical exam, and the written test. Honestly, it shouldn't be that hard. The written test was easy I turned it in first and got full marks 60/60 so cool. The second exam was the physical test it was similar to the physical exam at the beginning of the academy but everyone only fought once full marks. Next was the ninjustu. I did the sealless and smokeless kawarmi and henge, next was the bushin which was smokeless, but I did have to use the hand-signs, still good though, I made two perfect copies. That was all, I got almost full marks 11/12, good enough to be first. I had 78/80, the closest to me was Sauske at 74/80. I went home to meditate, I wanted to do more, but Lee was using the field and I'd hardcore trained for 2 weeks before this and I WAS TIRED. On the other hand, I was almost as good as Lee at taijustu, I was a little behind him though. I wasn't as fast as Lee (especially with his weights off), but I was stronger and had more stamina. I also had ninjustu to make up for my lack of Taijustu on Lee's part, I was on a mid-high chunin level of Taijustu though, Rock Lee was just ridiculous though. I needed to do something, focusing I entered my 'mindscape' I'd never try this before, but it was a memory technique. Basically, you imagine a thing in your mind an almost physical thing that you store info in, giving you an almost photographic memory.

I entered it. I was in a sewer with pipes all around me, "What the fuck?" I'd never heard of one this physical before. I started walking in the direction low growl coming from. Eventually, I got to an opening pretty much the same layout as the rest of the sewer just way larger with a cage around 20 meters away from the entrance covering the entire wall. I walked up to the bars, but I immediately jumped back when a claw hit the bars I'd just wrapped my fingers around. A blood red eye opened right above the claw and a giant nine-tailed fox appeared. "Fuck," I said, getting the giant Fox's expression to turn from anger to confusion. "Welp, this makes WAY too much sense." The fox tilted his head, "How so." If I hadn't already seen murder and cultist trying to rape my couches I might've been scared instead I just palmed my face. "I was born on October 10th, the anniversary of your defeat, I'm an orphan who nobody wants, everybody hates me, everybody calls me a demon, and lastly the Hokage's interest of a random Orphan, how did I not think of this? It's because I'm Konaha's jinjuriki." Then the fox did something I didn't expect he started laughing, manically, hysterically, "AHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAAAHAHAHAH, Oh shit, that was hilarious! At least your smart for a human that is. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He continued laughing eventually it the laughter tuned down to a small chuckle. "Ya done?" I asked impatiently, he nodded, "So the Fourth Hokage sealed ya in me, eh? Welp that's fun. Have Fun, Kyuubi. Just gonna go now." I waved and he just shook his head, "Entertain me, huh, human?" He started laughing again. I promptly left the mindscape.

It was the next morning, but I wasn't going to the academy today, fuck that shit. I was done for right now. In fact, I was going to the Hokage's tower. I needed to know one thing, why me. A thought passed through my head, but it was too ridiculous for me to take seriously, na. There was no way. Sure we looked alike, and apparently, we were both clanless orphans, but too many other things didn't make sense for THAT to be the answer. I got on my Shinobi clothes and made my way to the tower. I came in and asked for the Hokage but the secretary stopped me, "Sorry he's too busy for YOUR Kind." 'sorry Hokage-JJ.' I thought, my hands flipping into 7 different hand-signs and I put the secretary to sleep. A small genjustu it wouldn't work on other ninjas, just civilians. I walked past her and walked up the stairs, surprisingly there was no Anbu in the tower, or else I probably wouldn't have made it to the Hokage's door. I knocked and the Hokage said, "Come in." I walked in and he almost fell out of his chair in surprise, "Naruto-kun?" I smirked, but then my expression got serious, "So, nice day Hokage-sama, eh?" He nodded probably suspicious that I didn't use the JJ at the end. "So, um when were you gonna tell me I had a giant nine-tailed fox in my gut?" At this, he did fall out of his chair. "W-who told you?" I scoffed, "Nobody, I figured it out myself." A small lie, but not necessarily unbelievable. He nodded and sighed, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. We weren't going to tell you till' you were a chunin." It was my turn to sigh as I sat down in the chair facing the Hokage.

"So does everybody beside's me know?" He shook his head, "Only the people who were alive when the Kyuubi attacked and no one who was younger than three or four." I sighed again, "So only my generation, I'd guess you made it illegal to talk about it. That'd explain why they call me demon instead of just outright calling me the Kyuubi." He put his head in his hands, "I knew you were smart but this is just," "One more question, old man." I interrupted he raised an eyebrow, I slammed my hand against the desk, "Why did he seal it into me! Huh? Did he just grab a random Orphan?" He shook his head sadly, "No he knew you'd be able to contr-" I stood up all the way, "DONT GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" A red mist spread through the room the bloodlust drew the anbu to the window and when they saw me they immediately came in to trap me, but a sealless kawarmi made it to where they were holding a lamp. "THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION, SEE YOUR WAY OUT!" I was about to punch one, but the Hokage was there first, "It's okay, leave." The anbu left promptly after that. "I can't tell you." The mist around me subsided and I was thoroughly confused, "What?" "The Fourth Hokage doesn't want you to know why. BUT. His last decree was to treat you as a hero." I scoffed and was almost out the door, but first I left one more thing with the elderly Hokage, "Lot of power that command held, eh, Hokage-JJ?"

* * *

**So next chapter Naruto'll finally graduate, and we'll see who trains Naruto. As you can see Naruto will learn the Kage Bushin don't worry. Review if you liked, keep on leaving reviews and we'll see if I keep on posting.**

**Sorry by the way for not posting for a couple of weeks, I was kind of busy with School.**


	7. Chapter 5 - Graduation: Lie's Everywhere

**Detective Uzumaki - Chapter 5 - Graduation: Lie's Everywhere!**

**I don't own Naruto, the Ramen Industry, or Youtube, but I do own the zero dollars in my wallet.**

**Anywho it was brought to my attention in one of my numerous reviews, so many in fact it's impossible to count how many reviews there are (10), that my paragraphs are a tad long and brick-like. Well, worry no longer I SHALL FIX THIS! Now I know some people might like the way they are others won't.**

**SOOO I shall make this Chapter in the NEW FANCY SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACED format. If you guys like it just tell me you do (And tell all your friends about my HIGH-QUALITY story) if not just stop reading it (just kidding, please don't this is like my only source of life.) Also, I'm going to start naming arcs so far we've had the Toddler Arc from Chapters 1 and 2, The Academy Days are chapters 3 and 4, this Arc is Graduation which will be the longest so far. Okay sorry, I'm getting on a rant, the point is that I'm changing the format of this story a tad bit. So enough of my rambles read the chapter already!**

**Oh, oh sorry. One more thing. Ya know I asked for criticism I know I did, but if there is anything I hate, it's lying to make yourself seem right. So the guy who said my grammar was terrible. I'm sorry are you even trying to write a story editing for hours yet some mistakes still make it through. Also, this was what you said the sentence said, "Me scales the building and look down." That is not what the chapter said it said, "Me, however, not wanting to be stabbed, scaled the building at the end of the alley." Second, that was not a quote, that was a thought, inner monologue. So take a hint if there are no quotation marks it's not a quote. Look I get it, I'm a new writer and my writing isn't the best yet, but don't lie to make it seem worse to others. I'm also posting this as a review, thank you for bolstering my reviews, however!**

**Sorry for the rant again let's continue!**

* * *

Some days I wonder what would've happened if I wasn't a genius. I don't want to say I wouldn't have died, buuuuut, on the other hand, there's like, one, two, three, four, like 3 or 4 people or organizations trying to kill me at this point. So yeah I'd be . . . . injured? Dead? Insane? A psychopath? Well technically I am psychopathic, but that's not the point.

* * *

"496, 497, 498, 499, . . 500! There!" I dropped from my pull up bar, 500 pullups on each arm. Not too bad if I do say myself, take that Mister I'm Rock Lee and I only do 350 on each arm. Of course, I'd never tell Rock Lee that I workout as much him (maybe more, no not more, okay you caught me.) But secretly I enjoyed the hard spars he'd given me through-out the years.

Grabbing a towel out of my hallway closet, I walk into my Kitchen. I wanted something besides cereal today, after all, today was Graduation day. But on the other hand, I wanted comfort food and was now doing the finger helicoptering thing over the eggs and the ramen. I wiped my face with the towel and threw it onto my couch. I needed full concentration for this. After five minutes of staring, I chose the eggs. I grabbed the eggs, threw them into the air and then . . ..

grabbedthepanturnedonthestovegrabbed2spoonscrackedeachofthefoureggsintheairwiththespoonsandthen . . . *pant* caught the *pant* eggs in the pan. Nice little speed thing I worked on. Hand-eye coordination and all. I yawned and walked back into my bedroom, I didn't want to eat perfect eggs again, screw that, I lifted my bed and tapped the floor. A trapdoor comes open, several dozen scrolls were laying horizontally. I grabbed one reading the title, "The Art of the Explosion Tag! by Jiraya the Gallant Toad Sage!" It was about how to create a custom explosion tags written by the most explosive author I'd ever read.

I figured if I got bored I could use it on Iruka-sensei (kidding), I'd been studying the book for the better part of a month now, and could definitely at least create the BARE minimum of a custom explosive tag at the very least. I needed to study the central axim if I wanted to make better ones. Soo I got reading, by the time it the eggs were burnt I was done reading the chapter, "mm, crispy."I said as I threw the burnt eggs on a plate I proceeded to annihilate the three eggs with my throat . . . . . that sounded really wrong.

I proceeded to disintegrate the circular packets of dead chicken babies with my teeth? Na

I proceeded to shove aborted chicks down my gullet?

I proceeded to quickly eat three eggs?

Eh, the first one sounded the best to me. I'll go with that one. Afterward, I finally got dressed, then I remembered that I forgot to take a shower last night, ironic eh? Stepping into the shower, I thought about the years in passing. Listing some of my accomplishments, when I solved Arashi's death, when I figured out Itachi was ordered to annihilate his clans, when I almost killed Hinata cause I found her spying on me and thought she was a root, oh, oh, when I figured out a deadly, secret, not supposed to exist, controlled by number one hater of Kyuubi Jinjuriki, not only existed but also wanted to kill me.

Fun times.

I need more friends.

Or friends in general. Whatever, after getting dressed (again) I sloped onto my couch. "I'm SOOOOOOOO bored." It was barely 5:30, they didn't unlock the academy until 6:30. Sure I could just pick the lock, but then I'd have to be bored at the academy. I set my shoulders, sighed, and left my apartment. I needed to DO SOMETHING, ANYTHING REALLY. After today I'd be a legitimate shinobi, not just some 12 years sweat who'd been intensely training for the past four years.

I'd be able to get books out of the Shinobi Section out of the library without stealing them (not that I did that, I only steal academy scrolls, thank you.) I could go on missions and have a jonin sensei. I sighed again and walked in the general direction of the main Konaha park. For context, the park was about a mile or two away from my apartment, and I'd memorized the path a long time ago. I also knew which kids frequented the park, none. Not one of the harder deductions I've made. I was the Kyuubi jinjuriki, so everybody thought I'd just go all Kyuubi on em' and kill everybody.

This is why when I saw a mother and her kid playing in the park and didn't leave when I sat down and started reading I was sort of really shocked. I wasn't wearing my disguise, and the mom looked up when I walked into the park, she saw me. She had a look of recognition, yet . . . .didn't leave? Did the mom actually know I wasn't the Kyuubi? I mean it was a pretty dumb decision to make, but most of the konaha civilians seemed to make it.

Anyways, I was messing with my explosive tags when the kid actually came. over. to. me. The mom didn't say anything, and the kid just kinda sat down in the grass like 5 feet in front of me, so I didn't say anything. "Are you a ninja?" I chuckled, "After today, Kid." His eyes lit up, "Your graduating!" He rushed up to me, "HOW WAS THE ACADEMY? HOW WERE THE SENSEI? HOW WAS THE STUFF THEY TAUGHT? DID YOU LEARN AWESOME FIREB-" His rant was cut off from his mom. "Honey don't explode on the kid like that." The kid looked down bashfully as the mom walked over. The mom pats his head antagonizing and looked over at me, "I'm sorry, are you good?" I nodded and asked, "Any reason you don't hate me?" The women barely contained her emotion at the question and looked away. I take note of her age. mid-twenties, kid of her own. Doesn't hate me, that makes, like 6 people now (Adults), seems to be saddened, which would imply she knows my complete identity. Then I noted how similarly she held her face, her index AND middle finger holding her cheek, her thumb touching her chin.

Then I see her 'watch' the same watch that Arashi-JJ had, I make the connection immediately, "Don't answer that. Your Arashi-JJ's granddaughter, right... .?" I didn't really... .talk . . . .to people that much anymore, so maybe I was little off. She nodded at my conclusion, "Yeah Rei, . . . . grandpa told me all about you." she seemed a little sad when he'd mentioned her grandpa which was expected. It wouldn't be weird if she'd gotten over it all this time later, but it's also not a big deal that she still hasn't. Well, relatively.

We talked for the rest of the time, even to the point to where I was about to be late to the academy. I look at her watch and catch the time, 8:25. "Cr . .. I'm about to be late to graduation." Isei the kid looks sad, but Rei looks embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't me-" I cut her off, "It's fine, thanks for telling about Arashi-JJ!" She nods, "Thank-you for avenging grandpa!" Isei tugs my jacket, "Can you make it all the way to the Academy, Naruto-ni?" I smiled at the ni, but smirked right after, "Yup, watch this." Waving over my shoulder at the pair I took off in a sprint and easily jumped to the roof of a building in the direction of the academy. My smirk turning into a sad smile when I hear a, "So Cool! Mom I want to be a ninja just like Naruto-ni!"

I did make it, barely. I turned the last corner to the hall when Iruka-sensei was about to close the door. I throw two shurikens into the doorway one hitting the other into the classroom, with both having strings attached I yanked myself forward, and amplified my body with chakra. Barely landing in a crouch on Iruka's desk.

All of the academy students (minus Sasuke) had their mouths wide opened while Iruka was yelling at me about throwing a shuriken in the general direction of chunin. I waved him off as I jumped of his desk, "Sorry, Iruka-sensei!" I grabbed my shuriken out of the wall, "Plus, I knew you could've blocked it if I'd have missed." His expression got even angrier, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" I just laughed and took my seat, leaning back I winked at Hinata. She almost fainted. Sighing I put my legs on my desk and leaned back.

Like I thought the exam was fairly easy, receiving full marks in both the written exam and a taijustu portion where I fought Iruka-sensei. Next was the ninjustu portion, "Uchiha Sauske!" Mizuki-sensei called out. Sauske got out of his seat and scoffed at me. I just rolled my eyes at the Uchiha, I was pretty sure I could beat him at taijustu, maybe he could beat me at ninjustu, but that was questionable at best. Though there was pretty much no way I could beat him at genjustu though, 2-2 though at the best for Sauske. Take that.

It was barely a minute or two before a smirking Sauske left the examination room, a dark-blue Hi-ate on his forehead. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Mizuki called, I cracked my neck in anticipation. Iruka-sensei smiled at me when I entered, while I saw a scowl on Mizuki-sensei's face out of the corner of my eye. 'Jesus he hates the fox,' But I turn back to Iruka when he called my name, "Uzumaki Naruto, Do the kawarmi first, there is a log in the corner for you to use." I shrugged and disappeared.

Iruka sensei nods happily at the perfect substitution, and I walk back to the center of the room. "Henge into someone in the room." I nod and henged into Mizuki. I smirked a little when I heard Mizuki almost fall out of his seat. "Now the Bushin no justu." I nod focus a little and say the technique only using one hand sign, "Bushin no justu!" Three perfect clones appeared without smoke. Iruka nodded happily, "Uzumaki Naruto, I chunin-instructor, Morino Iruka approve of your graduation to genin. Congratulations!" I smile happily and grab a hi-ate with a black headband.

Walking out of the room, I look out into the room, knowing that about 35 other ninjas passed. I'd heard of the 'true' shinobi test. So about 3 maybe 4 teams would pass. Hm, fun. I walked right out of the academy after that. One week before the teams would be announced. However, Mizuki-'sensei' approached me, "Wait-up! Naruto!" I turn around very surprised to see Mizuki. An annoyed look crossed my face, " . . .. yes?" He made a show of huffing and puffing holding his knees in his hands. "You did very well! You had a higher score than even Sauske!" I just rolled my eyes, where was he going with this. "So every graduation, we give a test to the best student!"

This got me to widen my eyes. I knew ALL about the academy proceedings and had never heard of this. I know he hates me, but does he hate me enough to sabotage me? However, I couldn't think to myself anymore, as Mizuki continued talking. "That's right we picked you! It's to graduate you straight to Chunin!" I narrow my eyes, there was no way that was true, there were only THREE ways to become a chunin. One pass the Chunin exams, Two become the apprentice of a jonin and get recommended, and Three get a field-promotion during a war. So was Mizuki trying to kill me?

"All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage's Tower, Grab the sealing scroll, and then bring it to me in a forest by tracking me down!" I shut that down real quick. "Yeah . . .No. You're a fucking lier. First, only three ways to become a chunin, that is none of them, second, Treason much? Third I know you hate me because I'ma jinjuriki." Mizuki smiled maliciously, then he started laughing, ". Ha. HAHAHAHAHAH, . . .AUGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I can't be- HAHA believe it! I KNEW IT! YOUR A DEMON! SEEMS I CAN'T CHARGE YOU FOR TREASON! BUUT I CAN KILL YOU!"

Mizuki flew at me, but I caught his fist and launched a side kick effectively throwing Mizuki far away from me into an Academy wall. I trained with Rock Lee and Maito Gai this rusty chunin might as well been moving in slow motion. Buuut, he probably knew C and B rank Ninjustu I needed to get out of here, "Katon: Large Streamline!" I blew a straight line of fire into the air and then threw a smoke bomb into it, creating a flash-smoke bomb, I guess. Anyways after that, I was out of there booking it to the Hokage's tower.

I was faster, had the drop on him and blinded him, so I made it to the tower first, explained it all to the third and was standing by the third Hokage all before Mizuki made it to the Hokage's office, trying to say that, "Lord Third, Lord Third! It's Naruto he's gone mad with the Fox! He's killing everyone . . ." He stopped as he saw me standing right next to the third his faked surprised look replaced with one of malice. He lunged for me, but I and the Anbu in the room stopped him, the anbu got there first, but only slightly, my sword was touching Mizuki throat, a drop of blood already trailing down Mizuki's chest.

The Third just sighed, "Get the traitor out of my sight." The Anbu nodded and proceeded to knock Mizuki out bringing him to the TI department, "heh, Anko-san will have fun with that, thank you again Naruto." I nodded a smile on my face. I was prepared to leave when the third motioned for me to stop, "Actually I have something I wish to give you, or more accurately Kakashi-kun does." I raised my eyebrow, "Silver-hair?" He laughed and made a hand-sign, a man with silver hair, a mask covering his face, and a standard Konaha jonin outfit, but with fingerless gloves came in through the window. He eye smiled at me, "Hello Naruto."

"Sooo, what exactly do you want with me, Anbu Captain - Hatake Kakashi, Man of a Thousand justu?" Kakashi laughed, "I'm impressed you knew all of that Naruto," He crouched, "Smart as always." He ruffled my hair antagonizing, "Wasn't that hard, all you have to do is buy a bingo book." I said this with a scoff, but Kakashi just chuckled. "Anyways to answer your question, I am going to teach you a ninjustu." My eyes widened realizing the opportunity, then I got suspicious, "Why?" I crossed my arms, "I'm honored and stuff, just asking why you, an A rank Ninja of Konaha are giving me, a barely Genin who busted a couple of idiots, a justu?" He just smiled, it was kind of disturbing he didn't eye smile, I could see the outlines of his lips. "No reason. Just repaying something." He didn't say anything else on it though, "Meet me tomorrow at say 6 at training field 7." After saying his peace he waved and jumped out the window.

Looking at the Hokage I asked, "Are you going to tell me why he does, and why do you care." The elderly Hokage chuckled at my questions, "Congratulations on becoming a genin, and to answer your question, no one knows what that man is thinking not even me." I wanted to call the Hokage on his bullshit, but I knew that shit-eating grin. He wasn't gonna budge. I waved over my shoulder as I left, "Bye Hokage-JJ-sama."

* * *

Up early, I was already at the training ground even though it was only 8. I knew the being late by three hours everyday shit. It said that in his file after all. Unless it was an A, S rank mission, or a direct call to the Hokage it was three hours delay. I sighed as I meditated, I wanted to get ready for this. He was a jonin after all, if I didn't get ready I'd be tired as shit afterward. I took off my weights and started stretching.

* * *

"*pant* man maybe I overdid it. . . ." The training ground was on fire, and several boulders and trees were knocked over, torn apart, other stuff. Kakashi appeared next to me in a shushin. "Really gave this place the one-two eh Naruto?" I crossed my arms, "Don't patronize me Kakashi." He chuckled, "Suiton: Raging Waves!" After performing three hand signs Kakashi let out a rather large and powerful stream of water. Easily putting out the fires I'd accidentally set to the training field. He gestured for me to follow him.

"I wanted to teach you a justu I think only you, a jinjuriki, could use to the fullest." I followed him and nodded I wanted him to explain. Kakashi crossed his fingers in a single hand-sign, "Kage Bushin no justu." a clone of Kakashi appeared beside the original. I just stood there confused, "A clone?"

"A solid clone." Kakashi smirks when he sees my eyes widen in shock, "Isn't that a B rank?" Kakashi shakes his head as he rubs his hands evilly, "Oh, Naruto we're going to have so much fun before the week is up."

* * *

One week later

* * *

I sat back in my seat and sigh deeply. The last week had been hell, at the very least I'd learned the Kage Bushin justu and the Tajuu Kage Bushin justu but that was more of a last resort tactic if anything else. Iruka was about to start his speech, that I totally hadn't overheard, and was NOT eavesdropping.

"Students, no My fellow Shinobi today you are going to be assigned to your team and jonin-sensei! Today you start your missions and your careers as shinobi for Konaha no Sato! Now let's start the team assignments, Team 1 . . " I didn't really pay too much attention to the team assignments at least until I heard some familiar names,

"Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka you are Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake." Ino and Sakura both deflated at what I guessed what neither getting Sasuke, "Team 8, Naruto Uzumaki-" My head shot up I was paying attention now, "-, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara, you are under the jonin sensei Kurenai Yuhi." Sakura raised her hand causing me to roll my eyes at my new teammate.

"Why are both Naruto and Shikamaru on the same team?" Iruka got a visible tick mark with that question, "Well, we both know that Shikamaru is as smart as Naruto, but Shikamaru is the Dead Last, doing barely enough to pass. . . . in. every. subject." This got the 'asleep' Shikamaru to raise his thumb.

"Team 9 is still in rotation, Team 10 is Shino Aburame, Ino Yanamaka, and Choji Akimichi under the Jonin Asuma Saratobi." Ino looked decidedly dejected while Sakura teased her, "Looks like you didn't get Sasuke you got the bug boy! Ha." Ino looked back her lip puffed up, "Oh yeah you didn't get Sasuke either, you just got lazy-" The stopped arguing when a shuriken landed right between them prompting them to look at me in anger, looking at them lazily I said, "Please don't argue so loud."

Everyone looked at me I heard a, "Troublesome," Then Shikamaru's head sagged back down on the table. Iruka-sensei looked around the room his eyes landing on mine, "Is everybody done." I nodded a smirk forming on my face, "Good, your jonin-sensei should be here soon. In the meantime go have lunch." This got most of the kids to stand up, but 'I' just threw my hands up, "Fuck. Finally, see ya." and 'I' disappeared in a puff of smoke. Iruka looked aghast at the shadow clone being me the entire time until his face got angrier and angrier, "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I sighed to myself as I put my book down, I could almost hear Iruka from here. I got up already in my shinobi clothing, I needed to look up this Kurenai Yuhi. Fishing out my latest Konaha bingo book I leafed through the pages until I got to Yuhi Kurenai. "High B rank to Low A rank Kunoichi, most notable for her legendary genjustu ability only being surpassed in Konaha by the S rank missing ninja Itachi Uchiha. Neat"

Leaping out of my apartment I rushed toward the Academy I could get there pretty fast, especially once I swung my weights out of my sandals, and threw them up flashing through an of couple hand signs before a seal appeared on my arm which I sealed my weights in. I took off again unseen to anything lower than jonin.

I got to the academy in only 2 and a half minutes. Pretty fast just enough to get there as my sensei got there. She raised her eyebrow at my dropping out of high speeds. "Hello Kurenai-Sensei, nice weather, eh?" "Yes." I nodded and looked at her, no jonin flack jacket, but her own thing you wouldn't mistake her for a chunin though with her standout clothes. "Hm, everybody underestimates you as a young female jonin, but you don't want to be marked as the same so you don't wear the flack jacket, implying that you don't care." Her eyes widened at the weird exposition, "But that's not true at all you trying to be distinct with the unique clothing and the minor genjustu that way you seem more intimidating. Hmm, interesting, Uzumaki Naruto at your service by the way." I perfrormed a mock bow and walked into the academy leaving a very confused, frustrated kunoichi.

I sat back in my seat as Sakura looked at me in disdain. I really didn't care, Shikamaru sat beside me, "I can already tell this is gonna be a drag." I just scoffed, "Everything's a drag to you." He smiled lazily, "uh huh." The jonin sensei all walked in finally, lining up each calling their respective genin , "Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, and. . . . Uzumaki Naruto. Come with me." Kurenai was the first to call her genin pausing at Naruto's, but she wasn't a jonin for nothing. I took a last glance at the room noticing all of the students getting up to walk with their jonin sensei.

All besides Sasuke and his team that was, "Sometimes Kakashi your too funny." Sasuke was already scowling.

As we walked outside Sakura asked her standard 20 questions, "Uh, Kurenai-Sensei where are we going?" Kurenai looked back answering, "To get a bite to eat." A foxy grin appeared on my face, "Sure they'll let me in Kurenai sensei." I licked my lips, "Might be a bit to foxy for em'" Sakura scoffed again, "Please Naruto. Not our new jonin too." I wasn't paying attention to Sakura (story of everybody's life eh) I was looking at Kurenai who was thinking at a million thoughts a minute. "You'll be fine." She finally said, making me chuckle.

Like Kurenai-Sensei said though no servers in the restaurant gave me a second look, "Hm . . . A booth seat please." The man behind the counter nodded and came around the counter leading us towards our seats. He stopped at an unspecial looking booth by a window, here you are Kurenai-san." Kurenai nodded and sat on one side while we sat on the other, me by the window, Sakura beside me, and Shikamaru besides her.

"Sooo," I said, "We just gonna sit here." Kurenai started, "I don't know anything about you guys. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves." Sakura tilted her head, "What are we supposed to say," My eyes widened at the pink-haired girl, "Did you seriously just ask that." A tick mark appeared over her forehead, "Okay Smart-ass why don't you do it than?!" I shrugged, "Sure, the names Uzumaki Naruto which all four of you know, born October 10th, Ima orphan, and I enjoy training and reading books on fuinjustu and designing some myself." Kurenai raised her eyebrow at the fuinjustu part, "Aspirations, goals, dreams?" I stroke my unruly hair trying to think of one, "hmm . . . . . . . . I suppose . . .to find out who my parents are."

Kurenai nodded an almost sad look on her face, before gesturing to Sakura, Sakura happy to comply started, "My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 12 and I'm the smartest student at the academy! I like *fangirl noises* and my biggest dream is to *more fangirl noises*!" Everyone sweatdropped at the pink-haired girl's fangirlish actions. Blinking Kurenai pointed to Shikamaru who sighed, "Troublesome. My name's Nara Shikamaru, I like watching clouds and sleeping. My dream is to be a mediocre ninja, having a wife who's not too pretty or ugly have two kids a boy and a girl, and have the gatekeeper job." Kurenai almost fell out of her seat, "That has got to be the most-" "LAZY-ASS DREAM EVER!" Sakura using her Banshee shriek no justu interrupted our new sensei.

Kurenai shook her head at Sakura's antics, "Okay since introductions are done, I've got something to tell you guys." I listened intently she seemed amused, but she continued before the line of reasoning could go any further, "You see after you pass you have the pride of the leaf on your hands, so we strain out the genin put in squads." Sakura looked confused, "What do you mean by that?" "It's another test." I say answering her question, "If every single student who passed that easy exam passed every year, don't you think there'd be more genin and more ninja in general. Doesn't it seem weird how lax the exam was?" Sakura nodded accepting the answer, Shikamaru slinked further into his seat, "What a drag."

Kurenai nodded at the perceptive bunch, "Yes, the True Genin test which has a 33% chance of passing. We're going to have one, meet me at training ground 8 in about 2 hours." She got up paying for her meal and shushined out of the restaurant. Shikamaru blinked at the jonin's antics and left too sighing about how troublesome this was. Leaving myself and Sakura. Alone. I got out my scroll and sighed. "What are you reading?" My eyes flicked up at Sakura who was leaning over trying to get a better look.

"Fuinjustu." I snapped the scroll shut, I needed to get to the training ground anyways. "Fuinjustu? Do you study that? Whos teaching you?" Getting up I smoothly jumping over Sakura I answer as I land. "Nobody, I'm self-taught." She blinked, honestly surprised at the answer. But before she could question me further I'd already left.

* * *

"About time" There was barely a minute left until the two-hour mark had passed, and Sakura, Kurenai-sensei, and I had already arrived leaving Shikamaru the only reason we didn't start earlier. He yawned, "You guys said two hours, I got hear at the 1 hour 59-minute mark I wasn't late."

Kurenai didn't seem to care while Sakura ranted at Shikamaru about almost being late and how being early was the same as being on time and blah, blah, no offense to the girl but she kinda droned on way longer than necessary. "You're probably wondering what the test is, correct?" Sakura stopped her rant and nodded with Shikamaru and I. "Well it's quite simple really." She grabbed out three kunai each marked with a Konaha tag and threw two of them randomly across the field.

She then created two Shadow Clones who stood beside each kunai. She threw the one she was holding into the dirt in front of her. "Get each Kunai. That's it. My Kage Bushin won't interfere in battle unless you're going after their kunai." My eyebrow raised, "What about you?" She smirked, "Excellent, you're already used to seeing through illusions," immediately my guard was up, my eyes lighting up, "Kai!" The last thing I saw on the illusion of Kurenai's face was a smirk of satisfaction. "Genjustu." Shikamaru and Sakura kai-ed at the same time, while Kurenai's voice floated through the training ground.

"I'll give you a three-second head start, good luck, One, Two, Three."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! I had fun with it, though my writing quality felt lower than usual. Please anyone with (helpful) criticism PM or review it so that I can get better.**

**Sorry if it seemed if I was bashing Sakura a little, I'll try doing that a little less.**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR NOTE_****_**

Hello my dear, dear readers. It's been quite some time. To be honest, a part of me figured I would never touch this story again, and figuratively wash my hands of it. After reminiscing of the good ole' days; however, I decided to give this a read. It wouldn't hurt, right?

To cut to the point; this story is absolute rubbish. The writing is atrocious, the grammar appalling, and the story un-compelling. To be frank I am quite disappointed in myself for the quality, or lack thereof, of this story. Fear not layman for I, the subpar DarkestLight, am not going to delete it. No, no that would be telling, instead, I shall rewrite this horrid piece into something ... edible!

I really do apologize; not just for the terrible writing, but for the length of time I've let this story stew. Now I haven't attended college or anything like that, in fact, there is almost NO reason why I would be ANY better at writing now than I was when I created this 'piece.' No, I haven't written anything along with the lines of a story sense this very one.

I know that doesn't give any of you any confidence in my writing ability, but I have written several essays and research papers since this story was published. Perhaps the flow of my writing has improved? Maybe, maybe not, it doesn't matter. I'll give my best shot at rewriting this story into something I can tolerate.

If I'm going to have a story on this profile, then it will have to at least be average. Not this shoddy garbage it is now. Anywho, enough self-deprecation, I have a story to rewrite.


End file.
